On The Wings of War
by graywolf-X
Summary: Several years after EW, Earth makes first contact with a powerful alien race. How will it affect the new peace? Non-yaoi r+r Now Updated...sorry it took so long
1. The New World

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. As with any fanfiction author, I am only borrowing the Gundam Wing characters. The Wakari are my own creation, so if the name bears a similarity to that owned by somebody else, it is not intended, merely a coincidence.  
  
2  
  
3 Author's Note: Uploading to Fanfiction.net disrupts the format. Forgive me if it doesn't look very neat, without the indentations, italics and all. (the instruction says save as HTML to preserve formatting, but the results are even more screwed up)  
  
  
  
4 On The Wings of War  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter 1 – The New World  
  
7  
  
8 *****  
  
9 AC 208 – December 8  
  
10  
  
11 Mission log 5849-08  
  
I can't sleep. Too many of the enemy around.  
  
Two days in this hell hole. Nothing to eat. Two companions are asleep.  
  
Information retrieved. However, it is unclear how we would manage the return to base.  
  
Footsteps. Might be enemy soldiers. Heero Yuy out.  
  
*****  
  
Heero put down his digital recorder. He slowly picked up his gun and flipped the safety off. He heard the sounds draw closer, almost as if something was moving in the passage to his left. His cold gaze turned toward the bend in the ventilation tunnel. As soon as his eye caught something, he quickly raised his gun and prepared to fire. But no bullet was launched.  
  
"Just a rat. Kuso It must be the hunger…" he whispered to himself as he lowered his weapon. He glanced sideways and saw that his sudden movement had awakened the blue-haired girl whose head was on his shoulder.  
  
The girl yawned. "Mmm…wha…what happened Heero?"  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
Their other companion began to stir as well. He woke up with a start, and reached for the gun he had been using as a pillow.  
  
"Fell asleep…you should've woke me Heero," he said.  
  
"You should get all the rest you can, Trowa," he replied. "Our escape would require us at our optimum condition."  
  
~~~  
  
AC 205 – January 6 (Three Years Earlier)  
  
General Zechs Marquise, Supreme Adjutant of the newly-founded United Federation of Nations Armed Forces, looked on from the balcony of the UFNAF war room. He watched as small spacecraft bearing diplomats airlifted from the parking lot and sped off towards the outer reaches of Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Foolish sister…" he grumbled. "The Federation has been alive for only five years and she's already negotiating with alien life forms. She didn't even wait for the full consolidation of our power. I swear, she'll be the death of humanity at this rate…"  
  
Five years ago, after much rebuilding from the ruins of recent wars, Earth found itself forming another global alliance. This time, the unified kingdoms and nations formed a Federation, a system that would grant more local control and give less reason for nationalists to rebel against an oppressive central government. But getting the kingdoms and nations to accept another universal body was exhaustive diplomatic work, especially in the Colonies. The far-flung space superstructures had the potential to be very alienated, and accepting a controlling government from the surface was no easy thing. But the leaders of the Colonies were reasonable, and would eventually sign on with the Federation. But consolidating the monopoly of the legitimate use of force by the Federation is yet to be completed fully.  
  
During the year AC204, four years after the formation of the Federation, one of the UFNAF scout ships on a test run for a new engine managed to reach several hundred light years outside the solar system on a successful mission. It was intercepted by strange, unknown vessels. Its pilot, Lt. Commander Heero Yuy, was captured by a sentient alien race. The event was since known as First Contact, and was considered by the UFN to be quite the historic event. The alien race, who called themselves the Wakari, returned the captured pilot. After a year of "cultural exchanges", they signed a mutual cooperation treaty.  
  
It was that treaty, negotiated between UFN external affairs minister Relena Peacecraft and Wakari Shino Ubri Kan ( High Military Chief) Kan Ber'kul, that bothered General Marquise. The treaty negotiated by his sister exposed the Earth to the wiles of a powerful alien race before its nations were fully united. It could be one-sided and easily abused by the Wakari, and the humans did not have the military capability to make sure it is enforced. With the Gundams destroyed, the Earth would be virtually defenseless against the monstrous Wakari space cruisers.  
  
His sister turned a deaf ear to his caution. Relena considered the treaty her brainchild, and had pushed and lobbied for the treaty in the World Parliament. The idea, coupled with Relena's popularity as external affairs minister, quickly gained ground. General Marquise had tried to secretly lobby against his own sister, and a little bit of arm-twisting bore fruit in an opposition movement against the signing of any treaty. There was a long and bitter debate on the issue, but after the smoke had settled, Relena's faction had won by a slight majority.  
  
Relena had been excited by the prospects. The Wakari were a beautiful people. The looked almost identical to humans, except for their silvery hair, elongated ears and the short, slender horn that protrudes out of their foreheads. The cultural exchange revealed an advanced society that spanned many planets. Their technological advances could be useful to Earth, and could open up humanity to a greater universe out there.  
  
Zechs watched, vexed, as Relena stepped out with the Wakari general. The tall, handsome general was talking animatedly, making pompous gestures in the air as he talked. Relena looked fascinated, and laughed when the general did.  
  
"Go on, fawn over him like a two-dollar whore…" he muttered angrily. "Let's see how you smile when his missiles are trained at your home, annihilating your progeny…"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
General Marquise, startled out of his thoughts, turned and saw a young officer with a crisp salute. He returned the gesture, and walked to his table, tossing his cap onto it.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in." Zechs remarked, smiling wryly. "You've gotten better at your job. I pray nobody commissions you to come after me, Lieutenant Commander Heero Yuy."  
  
"Sir, you asked for me? sir!" Heero asked, his voice dispassionate.  
  
"Ah, yes." Zechs pulled up a chair and sat down. He beckoned Heero to come closer. Heero complied.  
  
"Have you and my sister been communicating?" Zechs asked.  
  
"No, sir. I do not have any R&R scheduled for the next three months." Heero replied coldly. "I do not intend to contact Minister Peacecraft while on base."  
  
"Ahhh, ever the Spartan…" Zechs said. "She talks about you a lot, you know?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, sir."  
  
"Well, she does." Zechs said. "She also gets that sparkle in her eye whenever she mentions your name. I, for one, do not know how my sister could have fallen for a….machine like you."  
  
Heero did not flinch. The description was not new to him. He had gotten used to being called a machine over time. Even the Wakari were impressed by his inhuman resilience and fortitude, as well as amused by his Stoic silence.  
  
"She obviously has some feelings for you." Zechs continued. "Do you have feelings for her?"  
  
Heero showed no emotion still, despite the highly personal question. "Sir, feelings are irrelevant in my line of work. She is not important in the accomplishment of any mission. I communicate with her only when necessary, or when she initiates. Other than that, I give no importance to her. Sir."  
  
Zechs smiled. "Impressive. If only all UFN soldiers were as dedicated to their duties as you are. Now, for your assignment."  
  
Zechs picked up a remote control unit and turned on a projection machine. On the wall to his left, a picture of a woman flickered on the canvas screen.  
  
"Do you recognize this woman?" General Marquise asked Lt. Commander Yuy.  
  
"External Affairs Minister Relena Peacecraft, sir," he replied.  
  
"Now, for your mission…" General Marquise paused. "I must warn you, its not going to be what you're used to."  
  
"I'll innovate, adapt and overcome, sir." Lt. Commander Yuy snapped quickly.  
  
Zechs turned off the machine. "Very well, commander."  
  
He stood up. "Commander Yuy, I want you to give Relena Peacecraft what she wants. You are to spend time with her, get closer to her….the works."  
  
Heero's eyebrows twitched. "How do I do that, sir?"  
  
Zechs smiled. "You will be assigned to her security detail. Tactical Security Squadron Eagle. That means you'll be her personal bodyguard. That should make it easier for you. And with your R&R coming up…let's just say, you'd be in good position."  
  
"To what end, sir?" Heero asked.  
  
"Questioning orders, Commander?" Zechs asked, amused. "That is quite unbecoming of Tactical Command's deadliest human weapon. But I'll oblige you. After all, I'd have to tell you eventually. Do not worry, I do not want you to assassinate her. After all, she is my sister. But after this new treaty with the Wakari, I have to do something. I want you to give me information on Relena's plans, before she sells out again to these blasted aliens. You know, like I do, the foolishness she has done in negotiating with the Wakari. She even had military spending compromised so we wouldn't seem so "hostile" to these aliens. She's left the earth vulnerable. I want you to help me keep that from happening again…"  
  
"Understood. Ninmu ryokai…" Heero said. He saluted and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as Heero left, Zechs dropped back to his seat and glanced at a chessboard he kept near his desk. He had been playing a game against himself. This time, he moved the black pawn within striking distance of the white queen…  
  
~~~  
  
Zechs pulled his car into the driveway of his two-story Victorian home. It was quite the sight, especially amongst the rest of the houses within the military compound. He stepped out of the car and walked across a beautiful garden to reach the doorstep. He rang the doorbell, and the door was promptly opened by a servant He stepped inside and asked, "Where's my wife?"  
  
"She is on the balcony, sir," she replied.  
  
Zechs headed up the stairs towards the balcony. His breath caught when he spotted her there, gazing into the horizon. He stood there, staring at her through the glass doors…  
  
Her long, blue hair fluttered, caught in the gentle summer breeze. She had on a simple yellow sun dress, rendered gold by the rays of the setting sun. It seemed as if she was clothed in the fleeting light, and Zechs stood spellbound. Slowly, he turned the knob of the glass door and eventually had it open.  
  
"Honey, I'm home…" he said, half-joking.  
  
She didn't turn, as if she never heard. Zechs walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, I miss having you run up to me whenever I said that," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "After four years, I thought you'd be tired of being hugged and kissed whenever you came through the door."  
  
"What?" Zechs asked, with mock surprise. "I haven't changed that much. I'm pretty sure I'm still the man I was when we got married."  
  
She covered his hand with her own. "What do you mean? You cut off your long platinum blonde hair…that hair I loved to run my hands through."  
  
Zechs ran his hand through his shortened locks. "I didn't think it made me look bad. Do I look ugly with my hair short?"  
  
She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. "Not really. I've seen the looks the younger female lieutenants give you. But do they don't know that you snore loudly when you sleep? That you keep losing your keys in the morning? Or that you are grumpy whenever the newspaper comes in late?"  
  
"What are you saying Lucrezia?" he said, surprised. "That I wasn't what you expected? That I wasn't the man you had hoped to marry?"  
  
"You don't have to be so melodramatic, Zechs," she said, gently elbowing his ribs. "But, from dashing rogue to stiff general…I can't help but look for Milliardo Peacecraft from time to time."  
  
Zechs winced at the mention of his old name. Upon hearing of the creation of another powerful union of nations, he abandoned the Mars terra-forming project and returned to Earth. He had wanted to be part of the new beginning, and hoped to help make it right this time. When he decided to join the ranks of the newly formed Federation army, he had his name officially changed to the alias he had been using. He had wanted to distance himself from his sister to prevent suspicions of nepotism, and the name change also signaled a new start. It was also then that he cut his long hair short The new Zechs Marquise was the anti-thesis of the rogue Peacecraft. Living with an alias and a rebel cause no more, he became a model officer. Within a year, he was made Supreme Adjutant of the UFNAF and Commander of the Army, with the four-star designation of any member of the High Military Council along with the rank of full general. It was also then that he was married.  
  
"People change…" he said. "…or rather, perspectives change. That old me is gone. Is that the thing that's been bothering you?"  
  
"No, its not that its bothering me." she said. "Although I do miss that side of you sometimes. The last time I saw it was that night you proposed. And that was quite a long time ago. I did expect a roller coaster ride once, thinking you'd be like that forever. But I did settle down, didn't I?"  
  
"Who would have thought you would make such an excellent military wife," he said, resting his cheek on her head. "From a tough, tomboy Colonel to the sweetest woman any man could ask for…"  
  
Lucrezia Noin had risen quickly through the ranks as well. She had been in the military while Zechs was still a rebel. She had planned to go to Mars to join the terra-forming project, but was wooed back by the military. After the wars that plagued Earth and the Colonies had ended, she was promoted over several ranks to become a full Colonel. It was a brilliant soldier's career, matched only by few. And one of those few happened to be Zechs Marquise, who was chosen over her for promotion to general. And not only to the rank of lieutenant general, but to that of full general with an official position in the Council. She had been angry at the military, angry at the bureaucracy, angry at her superiors, but most of all, angry at him. He was a former prince, a member of the elite class and a son of the patriarchy. After trying to make it in the boys' military and matching the achievements of any gifted male officer, they had to choose him. She knew he was good, but in her mind he was chosen only because he had been one of them. She did love him, and their hot-and-cold relationship had been going on for years. But having him promoted over her was too much. The day he was promoted, the generals had thrown him a party, which was ironic since he was a former rebel who nearly destroyed the Colonies. She had planned to go to the party and beat the tar out of him, even if it meant being dishonorably discharged for attacking a senior officer. She had gone in, prepared to give General Marquise the most humiliating experience of his career. But then, in the middle of the ballroom, he proposed…  
  
After their well-attended banquet of a wedding, she slowly released herself from the trappings of military life. She sought a desk job and got one as one of her husband's staff members. From up close, she witnessed the demanding amount of work her husband had to endure. Not only was he preoccupied with military planning and tactical deployment, he was also made head of the Logistics Department, busy with allocating the money allowed to them by the World Parliament to form a cohesive budget. On top of that, he was almost constantly tapped as the unofficial resident diplomat, having to charm his way through the many political circles in order to get them to support military spending. Both of them ended up very tired, especially Zechs, who rarely spent an hour awake at home. After six months, she sought an honorable discharge despite his recommendations. She spent most of her time at home, taking care of her over-worked husband. She let her hair grow long, and her muscled, somewhat masculine body eventually filled out and softened into a more feminine figure. She had also learned how to garden, sew and cook food other than emergency rations. As time went on, Zechs' workload slowly began to ease up, and he began spending more time at home. They had been very happy. After spending most of her young life in the hustle of the military, she adjusted well to the peace and quiet her new lifestyle had to offer.  
  
"I changed for you, you know," she said to him. "I knew you needed a wife, not another staffer."  
  
"And I appreciate what you did," he replied. "But I didn't ask you to change."  
  
"You were just too politically correct to ask," she said, smiling at him again. She slowly turned to face him. "After being with you for so long, I know many of the things you want. You're just too scared to say it."  
  
"You have done so much for me, I know…" he said. "But what is it that you'd want of me?"  
  
"I don't really know…" she said. "I suppose I cannot ask for the old Zechs back. I've even come to fall in love with this side of you as well…even your little quirks and habits. I'm not a very demanding person, I suppose all I can want from you at the moment is that you remain faithful. And that you just be you. Any more changes might give me a heart attack."  
  
"I always have been faithful," he said. "Besides, no other woman can put up with me the way you do. I can't imagine being with anybody else."  
  
"That's why I love you…" she said, drawing him closer. They kissed as the setting sun disappeared over the distant horizon, its dying embers fading as the sky grew dark.  
  
"So…." Zechs said after breaking the kiss. "…when are we going to have kids?"  
  
Lucrezia simply smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Let's go inside honey. Dinner might get cold."  
  
~~~  
  
Lt. Commander Heero Yuy lay quietly on his bed, his mind a reminiscent distance away. His officer's quarters was in disarray. Several gun parts and rounds of ammunition were piled haphazardly in every corner of the room. On his desk lay several papers, including those for his latest assignment. On one hand, he held a picture of Relena. On his other hand, he held the two-pip insignia, symbol of his rank equivalent in the Army. Tactical Security Squadron Eagle was under the Army's jurisdiction, and he was to change rank from Lt. Commander to Lt. Colonel. He knew it was part of the job. There was a word among generals for multi-purpose soldiers like him. "Swiss Knives"…versatile men who could be shifted to any military branch and perform any task required. It wouldn't be the first time he jumped between Space Fleet and Army.  
  
After the destruction of his Gundam Wing Zero, he disappeared for four years. He spent his time jumping from mercenary group to mercenary group. When he learned of the formation of a new order, he decided to resurface. Besides, there was someone he'd like to see. He came to Relena's home in the dead of night, saying he was seeking shelter from bounty hunters. Relena had been all too happy to oblige. Of course, there were no bounty hunters, he had just wanted to see how she was after four years of absence. He was about to leave again, but this time she stopped him. It was that night that she convinced him to join the Federation Army.  
  
Despite being used to working alone, Heero immediately adjusted. He quickly distinguished himself as an army officer. He participated in three consecutive campaigns, putting down revolts and uprisings in South America, Africa and Southeast Asia. In the Battle of Sandoval Pass, he single- handedly killed 300 separatist rebels while holding a strategic pillbox by himself. The act earned him a Silver Star and a promotion to the rank of Captain. During the Tanganyika Campaign, he led a company of the 7th Ranger Division (known as the Panthers) in a night raid of the heavily-fortified compound of rebel General Mokele that resulted in the capture of the rebel leader and the eradication of his elite guard unit. Captain Heero Yuy, in formal military dress and the division's trademark black beret, was awarded the Legion of Honor and the Golden Fang, the kingdom of Tanzania's highest military honor, in an elaborate ceremony attended by General Marquise and Relena herself.  
  
He rarely saw Relena while in service, but she had always been there when he was being honored. Every night after such events, she would go out of her way to spend with him, until either she or him were called to duty. He enjoyed those times, though he never told her. He preferred feigning indifference. The last time they were together, she fell asleep in his arms while they were stargazing in the African savannah. A week after, she was appointed minister of external affairs. They rarely ever saw each other after that, sometimes no longer than a conversation on the comlink. He was also drawn into his next assignment in Southeast Asia.  
  
He was promoted to the rank of Major on base in the kingdom of Cochin China. Then, he participated in the quelling of the Red Cobra rebels to the kingdom's north. During Operation Mongoose, he commandeered an enemy mech- hunter hover-chopper and saved his regiment from annihilation in the northern highlands of the kingdom. Then, he regained command and led a bayonet charge that broke through enemy lines on their flank and cut off a supply route for pirated mech parts. After the destruction of the Red Cobra, Heero was promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel and received the Parliamentary Medal of Honor, the UFN's highest military honor, for leading the last bayonet charge in modern combat to the present date. At that point, his reputation as a Swiss Knife soldier had peaked, and generals vied to take him under their wing. He would eventually fall under the command of General Marquise, who kept the best secret tactical ops program of all the generals. As a tactical operator, he had been re-integrated to the cloak-and-dagger style he was more used to. He carried out assassinations, espionage and sabotage.  
  
The Space Fleet of the UFNAF had been advancing the cause of expanding to uninhabited, yet habitable, planets. They had developed a new way for space travelling known as "Super Stream". The SS engine utilized revolutionary anti-matter boosters and specialized matter conversion technology to create a "super stream conduit" that allowed the space vessel to enter sub-space, or bent space, and cover distances that amounted to light years in a short amount of time. The technology cut journeys that could have taken 10 years to 10 minutes. The technology was unstable, but the hardy scientists pushed through with the first test drive. Due to his experience with the Zero system, Heero was immediately volunteered. He assumed the rank of Lt. Commander and was made test pilot. He was supposed to pilot the ship from Earth to Pluto and back, a journey with an estimated time of twenty minutes. The technology proved unstable, and when the ship finally dropped out of SS drive, Heero found himself stranded far outside the solar system, somewhere near an unknown planet. The ship's controls were heavily damaged, and he had no means of repairing it. It was then that he first encountered the Wakari…  
  
Wakari…Heero thought. According to the scientists, he spent two weeks with the Wakari. Strangely, he could not remember anything after the accident. His next memories were waking up on a hospital bed in Bradley Air Base. The doctors told him it was just a side effect of the SS drive. But he didn't buy it. He kept his doubts to himself.  
  
He had watched the signing in the World Parliament building. Relena looked so happy, so triumphant. He knew of the internal politics that surrounded the treaty. As a soldier, he knew he wasn't supposed to have an opinion. Personally, he had sided with the Armed Forces. He didn't trust the Wakari. Yet he didn't want to ruin Relena's moment in the sun. Rarely had he seen her so radiant…he felt pangs of guilt when he learned that General Marquise would soon move him against her. It was inevitable though. He was a soldier first. His instincts, and his commander, dictated his course.  
  
Now, he is to spy on her. Get close to her. The assignment still astounded him. He wasn't used to this kind of espionage. So used was he to hiding himself that revealing it to her, even for the purpose of espionage, was a frightening prospect. At least, as her bodyguard, he could watch over her. Maybe he could do the job without letting out too much. In the end, he must still maintain himself. And that includes his walls, his masks, his persona. A soldier first, before anything else.  
  
"More challenging than another damn merc job, at least," he muttered to himself, before putting the items aside and going to sleep.  
  
~~~ 


	2. The Peace They Made

Chapter 2 - The Peace They Made  
  
AC 205 - February 14  
  
"Father Maxwell!"  
  
Duo cringed behind his desk. It was St. Valentine's Day, and he had already married five couples during throughout the morning and early afternoon.  
  
"Can't they wait until June?" he called back. "Oi.this isn't a Las Vegas chapel you know."  
  
"No, Father." the nun replied. "Timmy wants to see you."  
  
The door was opened, and in raced a young six year old boy. Duo stood up to meet him, but the boy leapt into his arms and knocked him back into his chair. He straightened himself up, and the boy settled himself on his lap.  
  
"What brings you here young man?" he asked good-naturedly.  
  
"The big grandpa clock in the hall shouted three times!" the boy exclaimed. "I know, because I was standing there and I have really good ears! So that means its 3 o'clock!"  
  
"Very good, Timmy!" Duo said, tousling the boy's hair. "Now, go play. Father has some work to do."  
  
"But you promised!" the boy stubbornly said, tugging at the sleeve of his black cassock. "You said you will play with us at 3 o'clock!"  
  
"Timmy." Dou began, his voice sounding of mock sternness. "I still have work to do. And bills to pay! You kids eat a lot you know."  
  
Timmy's eyes began to brim with tears. "But.but.you promised!!"  
  
Duo smiled in resignation. There was no beating a child's tears. "Oh, alright."  
  
The child jumped off his lap and happily led him to the playground. Duo allowed himself to be led, sheepishly smiling at Sister Martha as he was led out. The middle-aged nun shook her head and proceeded to tidy up Father Maxwell's messy office.  
  
When Duo stepped into the backyard playground of the parish church, he was awaited by several young and eager faces. He spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with his young wards, like dodge ball and hide and seek. Of course, he usually ended up being the one to throw the ball or the one who has to seek. The children laughed and shouted whenever they were found or hit, and after the last game they all dog-piled on him.  
  
After tickling all the children off of him, Father Duo gathered them all around for story time. He sat on a mound of scrap metal in the middle of the playground, and the children sat attentively around him. Then, he told them the story of Gideon, how a small token force of Israelites overcame an army several times their strength. The children loved the story, constantly asking questions and interrupting Father Duo's storytelling.  
  
"I want to be a warrior someday!" one of the young boys said.  
  
"So eat your vegetables and go to sleep early to grow up big and strong," Duo said, getting up.  
  
At that moment, Sister Martha came out of the back door and called the children to clean up before supper. All the children dutifully lined up and filed inside. One little girl was left behind.  
  
"What is it Jenny?" Duo asked. The girl splayed her arms open, her blue eyes dancing with glee. He obliged her and lifted her up. She wrapped her short arms around his neck and clung tightly.  
  
"I love you, Father Duo!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes dancing playfully. Then, she kissed his nose and nuzzled on his neck. Duo couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jenny, like Timmy and the other children, were orphans of war. All of them had parents who were soldiers or rebels, and the war had robbed them of everything that they had. He knew how it felt to lose everything to war. He was an orphan once, too.  
  
Upon the destruction of his Gundam Deathscythe, he dropped his involvement in the war. He abdicated from military responsibilities, despite some tempting offers. At first, he sought to content himself with the Sweepers, salvaging scrap metal for the use of making weaponry. But when the Preventers were disbanded to be replaced by a Federation military, the Sweepers saw less use and were largely disbanded. Those that remained now rely on government contracts. Duo found that life wanting, and began to search for more meaning to his existence. Eventually, he would leave his home with Hilde Schbeicker and joined St. Michael Seminary on L2. He lied about his age, and managed to get ordained at a young age of 22. He asked permission from his bishop to establish a church in the same place where Maxwell church once stood. His memories were strong there, and he felt compelled to continue the ministry of the priest who raised him. He managed to scrap some funds together and established a new church building on the site of the old one, the Church of Our Lady of the Abandoned. He reburied Father Maxwell and Sister Helen nearby, and opened an orphanage for war children. He was raised within the Maxwell church's orphanage, and now he wanted to return the favor.  
  
For two and a half years, he raised the children of war. He found most of them in the scrap yards, trying to survive on their own. He sheltered the lost children in the church, and raised them as if they were his own children. The kids, in turn, looked up to him as they would a real father. Several of the boys he made altar boys, and the choir was filled with his little girls. He was also their teacher, and he had already taught most of them how to read. The children helped him with the maintenance of the church, as well as with some of the parish work. They were like one large family. And Duo loved it. He loved every single one of them.  
  
Duo was about to go inside when he noticed a lone figure standing just outside the back gate. He walked toward the person, and as he got nearer, he realized that it was Hilde standing by the gate.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Hello to you, too," she said. "Is this how you greet old friends?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied. "I wasn't expecting any visitors, that's all."  
  
"I always thought you'd be good with kids," she said, noting the child in Duo's arms. "Too bad it wasn't with ours."  
  
The child in Duo's arms looked strangely at Hilde. "Father, who is the strange lady with the blue hair?"  
  
"She's just an old friend," he replied, letting her down. "Now run along inside and have dinner with the others."  
  
"Promise you'll tell me another bedtime story later?"  
  
"I promise sweetie."  
  
The girl happily ran to the door and went inside the church building. Duo unlatched the back gate and opened it for Hilde and asked her to come inside. They both sat on the playground's swing set.  
  
"So, I'm just an old friend now." Hilde said. "After all that we've been through."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Duo asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Tell the child that I spent the late part of my teens living with you as though we were married? Should I throw in all those nights we fornicated as well?"  
  
Hilde smirked. "So, its fornicating now, e? Who do you think initiated it all the time? It's a wonder they even let you in the seminary."  
  
"Let's just say that I spent more time in Confession than in any other part of formation," Duo said, smiling. "After all, St. Augustine was a worse case than I was, and look what happened to him."  
  
"But he was a lot smarter," Hilde said, smiling back. "I was just kidding. I knew all along that you'd be a good priest. The kids love you."  
  
"How long were you watching?"  
  
"Since you started that story of yours."  
  
Duo laughed. "As you can tell, I'm not much of a story teller!"  
  
"That little girl certainly thought the world of your stories." Hilde said.  
  
"I know. She's a sweetheart," Duo said.  
  
"How do you keep this place running?" Hilde asked. "You didn't steal, did you?"  
  
"Of course not. It all comes from donations and the money I get from the diocese," Duo replied. "I've mastered the art of begging."  
  
"From whom?" she asked.  
  
"From rich people," he replied. "Minister Peacecraft has donated quite an amount. So has MP Winner. Heck, Relena even came here once and had her picture taken with the kids. Quatre is quite a regular. Many kids call him uncle."  
  
"Sounds like a regular party!" she said. "How about Wufei? I heard he's got it made."  
  
"Nah," he said. "You know Wufei. 'Church is for weaklings!', 'Church is for women!' and all that jazz. Besides, I don't think scholars earn that much."  
  
"Wufei a scholar." she said. "Who would have thought, after the stint with the Preventers and all."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "You'd think he'd go with the Army or Space Fleet like Sally did. I guess he's content endangering political correctness at L5 State University. But enough about our friends. What about you? I haven't seen or heard from you in nearly four years. How has life been for you?"  
  
"Well, things changed when you left," she replied, her voice growing soft. "For one thing, I was depressed for two years. I eventually left the Sweepers and lost the house to the bank. All that thanks to you."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, casting his eyes downward. "I know I should have told you. But I thought you wouldn't understand. You always laughed whenever I talked about my calling. And.I didn't want to say goodbye."  
  
"To tell you the truth." she began, pulling out a gun. ".I cam here to shoot you. But when I saw you again, I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. Then, I saw you take that child in your arms.I decided that I didn't stand a chance against what you have here. This was that you always wanted. And I didn't have a right to get in the way. I was about to leave when you saw me."  
  
Tears began to run down her cheeks, but Duo gently brushed them aside. The gentleness of his touch brought back a thousand memories, and Hilde could no longer hold back. She dropped her gun as Duo took her into his arms, letting her pour her tears out on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Duo." she said, sobbing softly. "I guess I just had to say that after so long."  
  
"After all we've been through, you'll always have a place in my heart," he replied.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But my life is here," he continued. "God wants me here. Shinigami is gone. All that is left is me, Father Duo Maxwell. And I'm happy being a priest."  
  
"I understand," she said, wiping her tears away. "Damn that Pope of yours for enforcing that ancient celibacy rule."  
  
Duo gave her a mock glare, and she smiled again.  
  
"Sorry. I was just kidding. I'm sure he's a great guy."  
  
"Yes he is," Duo said, beaming proudly. "I was ordained in Rome you know."  
  
"Even with the collar, you're still full of BS." Hilde said, laughing.  
  
She got up and headed for the gate. Duo laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you join me and the kids for dinner?" Duo asked. "We're having their favorite, alphabet soup and hotdogs."  
  
"Nah. But thanks anyway," she replied. "I only came here to see you. Closure and all that, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, and to shoot me as well." It was his turn to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that too." Hilde picked up her gun and holstered it.  
  
"So, where are you going now?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I never did get around to that part, did I?" she said. "After leaving our old home, I joined the Gray Wolves. I've been with them since."  
  
"Gray Wolves?" Duo tried to recall where he had heard that name before. "Aren't they another one of those merc groups the government is trying to destroy?"  
  
"We're not mercs!" Hilde retorted. "That's just government propaganda. We're revolutionaries! People have already forgotten what the Earth Sphere Unified Nation once was. We haven't. Then, they go around making deals with aliens."  
  
"Oooookaaaay." he said. "No need to get that Teutonic temper of yours roused here. I'm not Big Brother."  
  
"I thought you loved hearing my Gotterdamerung," Hilde said, feigning insult.  
  
"What? I was never into BDSM!" Duo exclaimed with false drama. Hilde slapped him on the shoulder, and soon they were both laughing.  
  
"I really have to go now," Hilde said, walking out the gate. Duo followed her. "Good bye Duo."  
  
"Will you be coming back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "But who knows? Maybe I might even come to hear you celebrate Mass one day."  
  
Duo watched her back as she walked away. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Hilde looked back at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
~~~  
  
Lt. Col. Heero Yuy walked into the heavily-fortified UFNAF Headquarters. He was stopped at the entrance by three soldiers and a security mobile suit.  
  
"Identification and Business, sir?" the sergeant asked.  
  
"Lt. Col. Heero Yuy, Commanding Officer, 2nd Battalion, 99th Special Forces Regiment, 7th Ranger Division," Heero replied curtly. "I'm here to see General Marquise."  
  
The sergeant pulled out a retinal scanning device and scanned Heero's eye. Then, he saluted and let him in.  
  
Heero proceeded up a turbo lift and reached the front door of General Marquise's office. The Electronic Secretary detected his presence and once more asked for identification. He stepped in front of another retinal scanning device and had his ID confirmed. A force field lifted and the door slid sideward.  
  
Heero walked into General Marquise's office. He was seated behind his desk, rolling a circular, metallic object in his hand. Heero promptly saluted.  
  
"Sir, reporting for duty. Sir."  
  
"You are early Lt. Col. Yuy," General Marquise said after returning the salute. "Judging from the entry records, you still designate yourself as commander of the 2nd SFR of the Ranger division. I do know you realize that you lost command of that unit when you were first shifted to Lt. Commander."  
  
"Sir, I have not yet been officially assigned to any other Army unit. As I understand, the shift to Lt. Commander was supposed to be a secretive and temporary move. Sir." Heero replied.  
  
"We'll get to that," General Marquise said. "But as of now, you are a ghost soldier. You have no unit, and do not exist until designated one. Even under the table, some sense of protocol must be observed."  
  
"Who is their new commander, sir? Would I be allowed to at least address my men?" Heero asked, a small note of anxiety appearing in his voice. General Marquise gave him a look of surprise.  
  
"Any general would find it normal for reassigned commanders to miss their old posts," he said. "Even when they see you. But none of them know your past. Only I do. And I do find it strange that you suddenly miss commanding in the Special Forces."  
  
"Sir, my apologies. It won't happen again. Sir."  
  
"No, no, no.." General Marquise said. "You misunderstand. It is a sign of a good commander to be so well-integrated into his unit. So united would he be to his unit that being in absence of it can make him miss being amongst his men. I'm actually happy seeing you adjust like this. When I thought the Perfect Soldier could not get any more perfect, he matures into the Perfect Commander. You have a gift, Lt. Col. Yuy. I suggest you not lose it. A human being.."  
  
"..but a soldier first, sir." Heero finished for him.  
  
"Perfect.." General Marquise said, smiling. "Oh, and the man's name is Major Haley. Don't worry, your boys are in good hands."  
  
"Do you know what this is?" General Marquise asked, showing him the grenade- sized object he was holding.  
  
"It's an ionic charge, sir," Heero replied. "That is an S72-HIC, or Homing Ionic Charge. Also knows as 'hics', or 'mobile suit mashers'. Standard infantry armament. Launched by hand only, and thrown like a grenade. Auto- attach mechanism makes for secure hold on any Mobile Suit surface, and homing device combined with quick propulsion upon being thrown allow it to home in and attach itself even on Mobile Suits flying at top speed. Issues a powerful ionic blast. One ionic charge is enough to destroy a single mobile suit. Delay between activation and detonation is ten seconds, but will detonate once attach mechanism is secure. Programmed to attach to and destroy mobile suits only, which are identified by embedded Smart Scan technology. Sir."  
  
"Yes." the general said. "The now-famous ionic charge. Invented by the Preventers shortly after the Gundams were destroyed. It is ironic, really."  
  
He stood up. "The Preventers invented this thing to protect their ground operatives from mobile suit attacks. However, the Preventers themselves relied on Mobile Suits to conduct their warfare. When the secret for the ionic charge leaked out, every rogue nation on Earth began developing it. Soon, the Preventers found themselves losing hundreds of Mobile Suit battalions to armies of infantry. No Mobile Suit that hovered too close to the ground was safe. The economics worked in the enemies' favor too. One $200 ionic charge is enough to destroy a million-dollar Mobile Suit."  
  
"The point to this story is." the general began. ".is that war can be decided even by the smallest of things. This tiny contraption changed the face of warfare forever. Now, the Federation Army has phased out the use of Mobile Suits for ground warfare. Mobile Suits are now only used for artillery bombardment, or air support from above the range of the charges. Only occasionally will they will act as Mechanized Infantry supporting columns of hover tanks and regular ground infantry. But their main line of service is now relegated to space, aerial and underwater naval warfare, where the ionic charge is irrelevant. Terrestrial War is now won by fighting men once more, not by mobile suits. That is why you spent more time fighting on the ground rather than piloting a mobile suit. I see it has done you good, made you a commander and an even better soldier than before. Now you know that old military maxim better."  
  
"Sir, it is the men and not the machines that win the war. Sir," Heero said.  
  
"Good. Now for your assignment." General Marquise pulled some papers from his desk and gave it to him, along with a set of necessary insignia. "Give this to Colonel Devereaux, and he'll place you near the target. He already knows of the mission, this is just to make it official. I'm sorry for the month-long delay. We have to make it seem legitimate. I know long delays as a ghost soldier can take its toll on a commander without a unit."  
  
Before Heero left the office, General Marquise said to him, "And always remember.even the smallest things."  
  
".can decide a war," Heero finished. "I understand sir."  
  
~~~  
  
The digital clock on the bedside desk showed 12 am. Trowa Barton zipped up his dark leather jacket and silently exited his trailer. He looked around, and seeing that nobody was there he sneaked out into the animal containment area Once more, he looked around.  
  
Coast is clear.he thought.  
  
He was about to exit the circus grounds, when he heard soft footfalls behind him. He quickly drew his gun from the holster within his jacket and aimed at the source of the sound. There was someone there, obscured in shadow.  
  
"Come out of the dark." he commanded, flipping the safety off the gun.  
  
"Don't shoot." cried a soft feminine voice. "Its just me."  
  
"Catherine.." Trowa holstered put the safety back and holstered his gun as she approached him.  
  
"Are you sneaking off again?" Catherine asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Where are you going off to?"  
  
"None of your business," he replied curtly. "And what about you? Why were you following me? And in your nightgown too? Its cold out."  
  
"You sneaked out last night too," she said. "Here I am, worried sick about you, and you have the gall to be irritated. How long have you been sneaking out anyway?"  
  
Trowa's features softened as he removed his jacket. He draped it over Catherine's shoulders and led her back to her trailer. Once inside, Catherine sat on her bed and gave Trowa his jacket back. She stared at him in the eyes, trying to read him.  
  
"It's the Gray Wolves again, isn't it?" she asked. Trowa looked away.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I read your diary," she replied. She expected him to be angry upon hearing that, but he never showed any sign of anger. He was calm as a crouched tiger. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't mind," he said. It was Catherine anyway. He couldn't get mad at her. But there were some things she should just stay out of. "But I do not wish to talk about the Gray Wolves."  
  
"Why do you have to get involved with those people?" she asked. "You'll hurt yourself again. They're dangerous! What if the government catches up with them? What if you get killed?"  
  
"You worry too much," he said, turning the knob of the door. "If you want to know why I am doing this, feel free to read my diary again."  
  
"Trowa.." Catherine reached for his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. You know I can't stay mad at you," he said, placing his hand over hers. "Just let me go and do this."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Trowa opened the door and let himself out, closing the door behind him. Catherine slumped to the floor, a lone tear running down her cheek. Why don't you ever listen to me, you bastard.  
  
Trowa made his way outside the circus. He found his motorcycle and sped away to the Gray Wolves' HQ hidden in the heart of L3. But his mind was elsewhere.  
  
One year after the war of 197, he joined a mercenary group that called itself the Iron Hand. For two years, he joined them in their travels, working from one warlord to another. In Germany, the Iron Hand became part of a private army that wiped out an entire battalion of Preventer mobile suits. In South America, he and the rest of the Iron Hand helped smuggle narcotics into Mexico. For two years, this continued, and Trowa believed he would be a mercenary for the rest of his life.  
  
But that would change. In the year 200, while working for a contractor on L3, the Iron Hand found itself in a pitched firefight with a company of Marines from the newly-formed UFNAF. It was their first encounter with a well-trained light infantry, and with their mobile suit mashers useless, they were ill-prepared. The Iron Hand was wiped out, and only Trowa managed to escape. He sustained bullet wounds on his arm and chest, and had lost much blood. He had been walking around aimlessly, until he saw the bright top of a circus tent rising above the canopy of trees. He stumbled into the circus grounds and fell unconscious.  
  
When he came to, he found a familiar face staring back at him. Catherine had found him lying in a pool of his own blood. It was then he remembered why he had gravitated to the circus. He had spent a year there, restless, before joining the Iron Hand. Catherine nursed him back to health, and he spent the better part of four years performing in the circus as an acrobat.  
  
Four years of peace was too much for Trowa. He had spent four years doing nothing. He was also angry for what happened to his comrades, but he never showed it. He also missed the soldier's life. But he never told anyone, not even Catherine. When the news of the Wakari treaty came out, he sensed that storm clouds might be brewing in the horizon. It was then he first heard of the Gray Wolves.  
  
The Independent Sovereignty Army (ISA), otherwise known as the Gray Wolves, was a revolutionary movement that formed a year after the Federation was formed. But it never blossomed until news of dealings with the Wakari filled its ranks with dissident citizens, nationalists and anti-Federation anarchists. They were lead by a charismatic leader, one whom Trowa thought dead years ago. The leader personally contacted him after watching one of the shows, and Trowa found himself unable to refuse her. After all, it was a way out of his predicament.  
  
There was still Catherine to deal with. He knew she was a peaceful person, someone who would frown upon him joining another armed group. During the four years he was with the circus, she was always very mothering and very protective of him. He had been a universal soldier and Gundam pilot on par with the likes of Heero Yuy, but she acted as if he was no more than four years old. However, her comforting presence helped him weather the nightmares. She was like a sister to him, and he knew it would break her heart to see him engage in his old ways. That was why he went out of his way to keep his involvement a secret. But now the secret was out.  
  
I'm sorry Catherine.he thought. But I have to do this.  
  
Along the way, he spotted a rose bush by the roadside. He stopped and cut off one of the flowers with his Swiss knife. He placed it in his jacket and zoomed off.  
  
A few minutes later, he reached a small enclave hidden by rocks on a mountain. He brushed aside some dangling vines to uncover a small control panel barely visible to the eye. He pressed a button, and an electronic voice prompted him for the password.  
  
"You don't need a weatherman to tell you where the wind blows," Trowa said. The voice confirmed the password, and a huge boulder moved to reveal a slide door. The door opened, and he stepped inside. He walked down a hall and entered a turbo lift. The lift sped downwards toward the core of the ISA base, a network of tunnels carved into the belly of a mountain. The turbo lift stopped, and Trowa got off.  
  
"Ah, its you Barton!" said a man who was cleaning his weapon. "The boss is looking for you."  
  
"Ok. Where is she, Giro?" Trowa asked.  
  
"In the firing range."  
  
Trowa headed for the firing range. He entered a large door at the end of the hall. Inside, he saw a lone woman firing rounds at several moving targets. Her face was set with determination. Her golden locks were tied back into a ponytail, which swayed whenever she fired a shot. Her white tank top was drenched in sweat. It seems as if she had been in there for hours.  
  
"Your score is 490 out of 500," the EVA announced after she finished her round. She was too focused to notice him standing there. As she reloaded, Trowa took his place in the next cubicle. He pulled out his gun, made a quick ammo check, and pushed a button on the panel beside him.  
  
"Target Round initiated. Indicate difficulty level."  
  
Trowa pushed the button labeled '10', the highest level. The targets in front of him began to move at high speed. He quickly raised his gun and began firing. Three targets appeared simultaneously.all three were hit. Targets fell by the dozen every second, only letting up to give the shooter ample time to reload. The round ended in a minute and a half.  
  
"Your score is 500 out of 500." Trowa reloaded his gun, not caring for the score.  
  
"Nice shooting."  
  
Trowa turned around, and saw that the woman had been watching him. "It was nothing," he said.  
  
"Is this how you impress women?" she asked, smiling. "Trying to get one up on them?"  
  
"I can't help it if I'm good," he answered, hit by a rare moment of bravado.  
  
"Trowa? Showing off?" she said, laughing. "Now I've seen everything!"  
  
Trowa got back to being serious. "You needed to see me, Ms. Une?"  
  
"You know never to call me that," she said. "Midii would be fine."  
  
"I know," he said. "But you're my superior now."  
  
"Protocol be damned." she said. "Anyway, let's go talk in my office."  
  
Midii Une's office was a cluttered room with a desk and chair in the middle. Time for decoration was never available, and the supplies were rare. But it still had an air of dignity worthy of any military officer.  
  
"There is a mission I'd like you to take," she said, sitting down. "As usual, its dangerous and reserved for only the best of my operatives."  
  
"Where is Hilde?" Trowa asked. Hilde was a regular mission partner. She had been in the organization longer than he, and had been the only other familiar face when he first joined. They have been constant mission partners ever since.  
  
"She asked for a short leave," Midii replied. "I think she said something about some business to take care of on L2."  
  
"Ok," Trowa said. "What's the mission?"  
  
"Our spies have intercepted information that a Wakari transport ship delivering military technology is scheduled to arrive on Earth two days from now." she said. "Obviously, we don't want the Federation to get more new toys to hunt us with. I want you to destroy that transport ship and kill all the Wakari in it. That way, it will look like the military has sabotaged the treaty. By the way, you can take anybody you like with you as mission partner."  
  
"No thanks," he said. "I'll do it alone."  
  
As Trowa was about to leave, he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."  
  
He took out the rose from his jacket pocket and laid it on Midii Une's table. She picked it up and took in it's fragrance. "What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"It's a little late, but I figured you spent the evening alone." Trowa turned to leave. "Happy Valentine's Day, Midii."  
  
~~~ 


	3. New Seeds

Chapter 3 - New Seeds  
  
AC 205 - February 15  
  
The sun was already shining brightly when Catherine woke up. She had slept heavily the previous night, and was woken when a chirping bird came in through her open window and perched on her shoulder. As she got out of bed, she noticed something on her nightstand that wasn't there the night before. It was a small vase filled with yellow daisies, her favorite flower. Her face lit up as she took the vase and smelled the flowers, the scent of flowers freshly-picked. Whoever left it there picked it up just that morning. She looked around and noticed a card lying on the nightstand where the vase was. She picked it up and read it.  
  
**** Dear Catherine,  
  
Sorry about last night. Didn't mean to upset you. Hope you're no longer mad at me for taking off.  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
****  
  
Catherine smiled and headed out to find her morning intruder. She found him among the lions, feeding them their ration of meat. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly from behind.  
  
Trowa had been busy all morning, preparing his things. The mission he had been given was of very short notice, and he had to leave that night. He had to find several pieces of equipment necessary for the run. But there were some things that weighed heavily in his mind.  
  
Should I really trust her now.he thought. After what she did so long ago?  
  
Trowa never truly forgot. He and Midii Une had met before. They had been very good friends. He had loved her. She had betrayed him. Ever since that day, he had thought her dead. Yet, so much has happened in the last ten years. She had betrayed him because her family needed her. She was their only financial lifeline, their only hope for survival. He had seen betrayal occur for much more petty reasons than that. In his heart, he had considered her dead. But as the years went by, she had slowly resurrected. Now, he had come to accept human failings as a given factor every time. Somehow, he felt that at least, he understood why she did it.  
  
Then, she returned. Like the nighttime breeze she came back into his life. He saw her on the bleachers, watching him perform. Those old eyes, too old for her youthful face, watched forlorn behind the mask of a cheering crowd. After the performance, she met him outside the tent. She had laughed at his clown suit, and talked as if the past never happened. When he did remind her, she simply told him that she understood what had to be done. She spent the night with him, catching up on old times. Though it was never said, she had conveyed her remorse in his eyes and he had forgiven her. It was then that he accepted her invitation.  
  
When he joined, he was despised as the young commander's favorite. Hilde was the only friendly face among the hardened revolutionaries, and he welcomed her company. She took him under her wing, and they became frequent mission partners. Of course, he became tired of her blabbering about Duo, but he lived with it. It was Midii Une who made his stay an easier one. She bossed her men around like a hardened slave driver, but she had been easy on him. Away from prying eyes, her affections returned. Wistful gazes, small smiles and whispered sweetness were all she could give under the harsh glare of the guerilla life. He accepted them gladly. But it was then that his doubt returned. He returned her affection, yet he found himself hard-pressed to let his guard down. It was hard to trust her again. He never spoke of his doubts, and even now he prayed that they would go away.  
  
Trowa was jolted out of his reverie when Catherine hugged him from behind. She kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers," she said. "And.you're forgiven. I don't care if you're a rebel. Just don't leave me, ok?"  
  
He eased off her embrace and quickly fed the last of the meat to the lions. Then, he turned to her. "If that's the case, I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leaving tonight, for Earth," he said. "I have more things to do. Excuse me."  
  
"Trowa.its for the Gray Wolves isn't it?" she asked, her voice resigned. "Will you be coming back?"  
  
"I'll be back," he said. "The circus is still my home."  
  
"I'll be here.waiting." she said, forcing a smile, holding back her disappointment. "Just don't get yourself hurt. And come back in one piece."  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't care if you have to call in an entire battalion! Just make sure security detail for the emissary ship is doubled!!"  
  
Relena put down the phone and leaned back, sighing in frustration. It seemed to her that the military was always going out of its way to irritate her. Ever since they lost in their bid to stop the treaty, the military has been constant wrench in her plans. The military handles all personal security of the members of the World Parliament. Tactical Security Squadron Eagle was the unit assigned to protect Ministers. The squadron was under the Army, which means that they ultimately report to her brother. She had already requested a change in bodyguard five times. She caught the last one assigned to her snooping around her desk, and she gave him hell for it. She knew who put the man up to it, yet she still had to follow protocol. And now, the military was giving excuses not to show up at the first big transaction within the treaty; new technology for Space Fleet in exchange for free entry of Wakari ships in Earth's outer Colonies. Despite the fact that the benefits were for them, the Federation military still acted in subtle hostility.  
  
"Spoiled brats." Relena muttered to herself. "They get new technology and don't even bother to protect the gift-givers."  
  
She got up from her desk and headed for the office comfort room. She turned on the sink faucet and splashed water on her face, gently rubbing her skin. She felt tired, as if she had been carrying a heavy load all day. She looked into the mirror. She looked tired as well. Her sleeves were rolled up, and her white blouse wrinkled with the first two buttons unclasped. Her hair was still in a loose ponytail, although several locks were already out of place. She had eye bags beginning to form. Her eyes also looked tired and sleepy. She looked like some regular office worker at the end of the day. And it was only 11 am.  
  
Maybe I should think of retirement, she thought. Nah.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero entered Colonel Devereaux's office in the World Parliament Building's top floor. He handed his papers over to the tall, heavyset colonel and waited as the man browsed through the documentation.  
  
"Everything seems in order," the colonel said, looking up at him. "I see you're already in formal military dress. That's good. These politicians want their bodyguards looking as pompous as they are. I know it's a bit uncomfortable at first, especially since formal dress does not give an option to conceal your sidearm. But you'll get used to it."  
  
"Yes, sir," Heero said.  
  
"I'm sure you know who you're assigned to," the colonel said. "After all, General Marquise himself sent you here. But to make it formal, you're assigned to Minister Peacecraft, the Bitch of Brussels herself. She is a bodyguard's worse nightmare, since she hates the military. She's gonna be extra bitchy too, after catching Lt. Col. Dixon examining her files."  
  
Colonel Devereaux pulled an ear piece out of his desk drawer and tossed it to Heero. "Put that on, and keep it open. Commands are often passed through those. Minister Peacecraft's code name is Iron Rose. Oh, and security squadrons wear purple berets Lt. Col. Yuy, not black ones. Were you with the Rangers?"  
  
Heero nodded. The colonel smiled.  
  
"Ah, the elite infantry." he said. "What unit were you in?"  
  
"I commanded 2nd Battalion in the 99th SFR of the 7th Ranger, sir," Heero replied.  
  
The colonel's face lit up in recognition. "Ah, now I remember why your name seemed so familiar! Mad Dog Heero Yuy himself! I have a brother in 2nd battalion, and he couldn't stop talking about you and that bayonet charge in LZ Flashpoint."  
  
Heero knew the man's brother. Captain Devereaux was CO of F company under his battalion. He had been with the unit since Africa. Now, Heero found it ironic to be under the command of his brother.  
  
"Sir, I would like to keep my beret." Heero said.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't harm our rotation too much." The colonel said. "A war hero deserves to make little requests like that. Just make sure the insignia of Eagle is pinned on you, so we don't mistake you for some Army boyfriend of hers or whatnot." He snorted. "As if that dyke would even try to get one, ha ha ha ha! Errm, sorry Yuy."  
  
Heero put on the ear piece and checked the insignia on his lapel and beret. Then he saluted the colonel and was told to proceed to his target.  
  
~~~  
  
"Minister Peacecraft, the replacement is here..."  
  
Relena sighed. "Send him in."  
  
Relena heard the door slide open and the approach of heavy footsteps. She looked up from her paperwork. At first glance, she saw the formal military dress typical of all her bodyguards. But it was just a quick glance, and her attention returned to the papers in front of her.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Relena.its me."  
  
Relena nearly dropped her pen. That voice.  
  
She looked up, seeing his face this time. Her eyes widened in recognition. The piercing blue eyes, the hardened face, the strand of brown hair poking from under his beret.it was him alright.  
  
"Heero."  
  
He dropped some papers on her desk. "Yes. I'm your new bodyguard."  
  
She felt a sudden rush of self-consciousness. She remembered how she looked in the mirror. She didn't bother fixing herself up, she wouldn't be meeting with anybody important anyway. And never in a million years would she doll herself up for a military bodyguard.  
  
However, she hadn't expected Heero to be that bodyguard. They hadn't talked in months. For some reason, he seemed to avoid her. She had expected him to come at Christmas, but he never showed up. A call to the base said he had left for an undisclosed location. It would've been the first time they could have spent time together ever since she was elected Minister of External Affairs. And he decided to spend that time elsewhere, doing something other than being with her. She was mad at him for not being there, so mad that she had rehearsed the tongue-lashing she was to give him once they met again. And now, all that seemed to be lost on her.  
  
"Heero.I-I don't look very presentable." she stammered, breaking eye contact. As if he couldn't notice.  
  
"That is irrelevant." Heero said. "Besides, I've seen you in far less than a messy blouse."  
  
Relena broke into a smile as she blushed. She looked up at him again and saw a small smile form on his hardened face.  
  
"I'm sorry for not coming for Christmas," he said. "Duty called."  
  
"So, does "duty" call now as well?" she asked. "I-I am sorry, of course it does."  
  
"No, I asked for this assignment," he replied. "After all, I need to make it up to you. It is a high-priority task."  
  
She found comfort in his attempts at wit. Having to say several sentences of small talk was already a nuisance to Heero, and she found his efforts somewhat amusing. And, he was smiling too, something about as common as a solar eclipse.  
  
"So, now you have to be wherever I am, right?" she asked, knowing how her previous bodyguards stuck to her like leeches.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Does that mean you'll be sticking around for lunch?"  
  
~~~  
  
AC205 - February 16  
  
Heero stood next to Relena as they awaited the arrival of the Wakari transport vessel in King George Air Base, a large air base that doubled as a landing port for Space Fleet. They were notified that the space craft was due in an hour, and all the delegates, led by Relena, were waiting eagerly near the landing pad. The marching band was making last minute preparations, the press was setting up equipment and the honor guard was already lined up. The night itself was cold, but the anticipation of for the first act of bilateral cooperation with an alien species helped people ignore the cold. However, Relena was shivering in the cool air. The fabric of the coat she was wearing was too thin.  
  
"Are you cold, Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Relena said. "I thought wearing something bulky would make me look a bit boorish to the Wakari. But now I wish I brought a parka."  
  
"I'm sure the Wakari would understand," Heero said, unbuttoning his long military overcoat. "After all, they don't tolerate the cold as well as we do."  
  
Heero took off his overcoat and wrapped it around Relena's shoulders, buttoning it up to her neck. She stopped shivering as she pulled tightly on the coat.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Heero?" she asked, noting his formal uniform.  
  
"If the honor guard can handle it, so can I," he replied, returning to position.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She gently leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're such a gentleman."  
  
"Are you still cold Relena?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat as he felt her hair on his cheek. He tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No. I'm alright."  
  
"Isn't this inappropriate?" Heero shot a glance behind him. "People might see. We're in front."  
  
"They'll just think I'm dizzy and you're helping me up," she said. "Besides, I could care less what they think. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a soldier, Relena," he replied. "I'm supposed to."  
  
"Doesn't this remind you of Africa?" she said. "Beautiful night.bright stars."  
  
"And less people," he added.  
  
"What have we here?" said a voice from behind the two.  
  
Heero and Relena quickly jerked apart. Relena briskly straightened the overcoat and fixed herself up. Heero stood straight, saluted and shouted, "Officer on deck!" Every single soldier on the field was immediately at attention.  
  
"What are you doing here, brother?" Relena asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"As you were!" Zechs shouted, putting the soldiers at ease. "Why sister, is that how you would treat the military's representative?"  
  
"I would be in a better mood had your boys allotted more soldiers for security," she said.  
  
Zechs gave his sister a sarcastic smile and turned his attention to Heero. He signaled for Heero to follow him. Once out of earshot from Relena, Zechs talked in hushed tones.  
  
"Intelligence reports say this event might get hit," he said. "Might be the Gray Wolves. No other terrorist group has the capacity or the audacity to strike an event this big. So be on the lookout."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The two men heard a high-pitched drone coming from the sky. They looked up and saw a space vessel. The markings indicated that it was the Wakari transport vessel they had been waiting for. Quickly, they returned to their respective positions.  
  
The ship landed, and the rear cargo bay door opened. A ramp slid forward, and out came a uniformed Wakari officer. He was dressed in decorative body armor, with his golden laser rifle slung over his shoulder and a heat saber on his waist. His face was tattooed, and his horn was encrusted in jewels. He raised his hand in salutation.  
  
"Greetings, Humans!" he said. "I am Mir (Sir) Jagar Mirtrand, of the family Mirtrand. I come bearing the gifts of our treaty."  
  
Relena came forward to greet him as the honor guard proceeded to a salutary position. Heero followed one step back. Relena stopped and looked up at the Wakari officer, who towered over her by at least a foot and a half. She extended her hand.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft, Minister of External Affairs," Relena said. "On behalf of Earth and the United Federation of Nations, I would like to welcome you to our planet. It's a pleasure to have a Wakari nobleman among us, although I was informed it would be Ridek who would be personally delivering the items."  
  
"Ah, you are that human female Kan Ber'kul was talking about," Jagar said, taking her hand. "Our Shino Kan is rather busy with military matters. However, I am of the position of Dai Kan, or secondary General if you will. I hope my prestige would be good enough for such a historic moment."  
  
Heero looked quizzically at Relena. Ridek? She is on a first name basis with a general working for a powerful potential enemy. How reckless!  
  
"I didn't intend to demean your position," Relena said, blushing. "It's just that."  
  
"Kan Ber'kul made the deal, he should be the one to see it through," the alien said. "We have the same sentiment in our culture. However, Mir Ridek sends his regrets and apologies."  
  
The Wakari general released Relena's hand and offered the crook of his arm. She obliged and wrapped her arm around his. He escorted her down the red carpet, reviewing the honor guard along the way. Heero, in his usual manner, was one step behind.  
  
"Greetings," Zechs said, meeting Jagar and Relena halfway. "I am General Zechs Marquise, Commander of the UFN Army and Supreme Adjutant of the UFN Armed Forces. Our own Supreme Commander, General Anderson, is busy. Like your own superior, he is unable to join in this historic event. I am his second-in-command."  
  
"A man of my own rank," Jagar said, smiling as they shook hands. "It is a pleasure to meet a fellow warrior."  
  
After the formalities, Jagar shouted a command in his own language towards the ship. Two Wakari officers responded, coming out pushing a huge, wheeled crate.  
  
"General, we studied the flaws of your "Super Stream" technology," Jagar said. "In this crate is such an engine with all its flaws corrected, as well as schematics for replication. As your cultural exchange people have told you, we have long been a space-faring species. Your space-bending technology is not too different from ours when we first started. Putting it up to speed with our own expertise was not a problem."  
  
Meanwhile, within the shadows of one of the hangars, Trowa watched the event unfold. He quickly put on the uniform of the dead soldier beside him and resumed watching through night vision goggles. The exchange was already happening. By that time tomorrow, the first part of the free trade agreement would be signed. He knew he had to disrupt the exchange now.  
  
He picked up his duffel bag and dashed silently, under the cover of shadow, toward a tree standing between the hangar and the cockpit of the Wakari vessel. He saw no soldiers nearby. Judging from the radio transmissions the dead soldier's com device was receiving, they were patrolling the perimeter he had breached an hour ago. But the Wakari pilot was alert.  
  
Trowa straightened the overcoat of the uniform and tried his best to hide the duffel bag under it. Then, he walked slowly, looking around as if on patrol. He saluted the Wakari pilot, who waved from his cockpit as if to acknowledge him. Trowa walked slightly to the side, then sneaked under the cockpit where the pilot could not see. He took out the duffel bag and silently unloaded its contents. He stuck the C4 explosives under the cockpit and on the vessel's lower hull. He then attached the triggering mechanism. He held the tiny detonator in his hand and crawled out from underneath the cockpit.  
  
Trowa walked away to some distance. Then, he threw away the awkward soldier's cap and pressed on the detonator. A huge explosion followed, shaking the ground as the people were thrown backward. The entire front of the vessel was destroyed, killing the Wakari pilot and two crew members. Satisfied, he placed the detonator in his pocket and walked away.  
  
Heero and Jagar immediately recovered from the blast. While Heero was reorienting himself, Jagar spotted a lone soldier calmly walking away while others headed towards the burning ship.  
  
"Over there!" he said, taking his laser rifle. He pressed something and a scope popped out. He took careful aim and fired. The beam hit the disguised terrorist in the shoulder. Then, he slung his rifle again as he helped Relena up. He looked at Heero and snarled. "Quick, after that bomber!"  
  
Heero saw the man Jagar shot. He was trying to get up. Heero quickly set on him like a tiger upon fallen prey. He drew his sidearm as he steadily closed the distance between himself and the terrorist. The fallen man was already up on his feet, and was trying to run away. Heero fired his gun, but the man barely managed to avoid getting hit. The wound slowed him down though, so Heero managed to catch up. He stopped a few feet from the terrorist and raised his gun again.  
  
"Stop, if you value your life." Heero commanded.  
  
The man raised his hands and turned around. Heero was shocked to find out who it was, but managed to show no change in emotion as he kept his gun trained at the man's head.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero said. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Heero?" Trowa said, his voice slightly giving away his own surprise. "What are you doing in a military uniform?"  
  
"Its been a long time, old friend," Heero said, in his deadpan manner. "You're under military arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and shall be used in the military courts.I'm sure you know the drill."  
  
"And what would you do if I resist?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero smirked. "Omae o korosu."  
  
With a swift motion, Trowa drew a gun from his breast holster and fired. The bullet knocked the gun out of Heero's hands. Before Trowa could blink, Heero rushed at him and gave him a hard kick to the chest. His gun flew out of his hands as he hit the ground. He quickly got up and blocked a kick aimed for his head and punched Heero in the jaw. Heero anticipated the next punch and blocked it, then sent Trowa flying with an uppercut. He rushed at him, but Trowa brought his foot up and kicked Heero back. Trowa got up and rushed at Heero and tried to hit him with a flying roundhouse, but Heero dodged and sent him slamming to the fence with a palm strike to the chest.  
  
Realizing his chance to escape, Trowa climbed up the fence and ran. Heero pursued, but Trowa already had a good head start as Heero dropped from the fence. Trowa ran for the bushes and found the motorcycle he hid there. He immediately started it up and sped away before Heero could catch him.  
  
Heero returned to one of the hangars where the people were herded in as soldiers and firemen rushed to put out the fire engulfing the Wakari ship. Inside, he saw Relena repeating a hundred apologies to the Wakari general. However, Jagar didn't look very angry. He placed a hand on Relena's shoulder to stop her, then looked at Heero.  
  
"Did you get him?" he asked.  
  
"No," Heero replied. "He got away. He had some transportation nearby."  
  
"Damn.glak nasul!" he cursed. "The Shino Kan will not be very happy. But we anticipated this. First contact is never easy on a people new to this kind of business. Just make sure you catch whoever did this, and make him pay for killing my men!"  
  
He turned to Relena, who was still distraught. "I'm sure our superiors will understand. This was random act of violence, nothing more. A simple act of vengeance against the fool who did this and they will be appeased."  
  
"We have a saying amongst my people," Jagar continued as Relena calmed down. "When looking at a solar eclipse, take note of the sun's corona. Look, most of the technology for the exchange was saved from the blast. And tomorrow, Empirius Garwind VI's representative and the Alpha Centauri envoy will come to sign the first part of the free trade pact."  
  
Relena left the Wakari general to be treated by medics and found her brother dispatching more troops to help put out the fire and sift through the wreckage. She pulled him aside, staring daggers at him.  
  
"This would not have happened if you had taken the time to increase security!" Relena said angrily. "You and your incompetent army!"  
  
"He was lucky enough to be able to slip through," Zechs said. "I doubt any of your high and mighty friends could have come up with a better plan."  
  
"And that terrorist was in a soldier's uniform!" Relena hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Army was responsible for this!"  
  
"Now you go too far!" Zechs said, his turn to be angry. "We may disagree with your ass-kissing, but we would never sabotage a treaty!"  
  
Heero slumped to the floor. "Siblings."  
  
~~~  
  
"We interrupt this program for this breaking news story."  
  
Wufei looked up from his work. His favorite game show was on, and he liked to listen to it while he worked. The breaking news was annoying to him.  
  
"What is it this time?" Wufei growled and got up to get himself more coffee.  
  
He walked across the empty teacher's lounge to get to the coffee machine. It was already late in the evening, and Wufei was always the last of the faculty to leave. It was an old habit, something he developed while still in the Preventers.  
  
Wufei had been a scholar and a tenured professor for four years. He taught history, philosophy and sociology, and was considered one of the foremost experts on Colonial Studies. It took a while to settle into a teaching job, but he eventually got used to the peaceful life. He had predicted the fall of the Preventers with the leakage of the ionic charge technology, and managed to get an honorable discharge before the Preventers were disbanded by the new world government. Now, he had lain his sword aside, and contented himself poring over books and research as well as writing philosophical treatises on justice. He had been a scholar before Meiran's death, and rescinding back to that life proved easier than he expected.  
  
The news of the terrorist attack reached Wufei's ears. He grabbed his coffee and returned to his desk facing the lounge television. He found himself growing curious. He had been a member of one of the several cultural exchanges with the Wakari, and had seen the culture. He found the martial culture among the Wakari interesting, and wrote favorably of Wakari justice. He had also takes to reading some of their philosophy. He was also one of the signatories on a favorable report on Wakari society, one used extensively to justify the current treaty during the Parliamentary debates.  
  
"Damn those terrorists." he muttered. ".those baka don't know a good thing if it bit them in the nose. Same with that idiot Zechs. I wouldn't be surprised if the military and the bombers were in league."  
  
Wufei's thoughts were interrupted when the lounge buzzer sounded. He got up and headed for the reception area.  
  
"I'll be out in a few, Mac, don't worry." he shouted, addressing the custodian. But when he got to the reception area, he didn't find the janitor. Instead, he found a student pressing the buzzer on the secretary's table.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Wufei asked angrily. "Students are not allowed to use the buzzer!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Mr. Chang, it's just that.that." the student stammered. "There's no secretary."  
  
Wufei stepped into the reception area. "Never mind your excuses. What's the problem this time?"  
  
The student reached for her bag and slumped back into her wheelchair. She searched it for a moment as Wufei tapped his foot. She eventually found the file she was looking for. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Wufei.  
  
"You said that the deadline was until seven tonight." she said. "So, I thought I'd just hand in my paper on the origin of the Colonies."  
  
Wufei looked at his watch. "I said the deadline was seven. My watch says 7:02, Ms. Khrushrenada. This paper is late!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," she said.  
  
"The best you can expect is a C," Wufei said sternly. "And I'm not feeling too generous tonight."  
  
"But sir.my GPA."  
  
"You should have thought about that before missing my class for the sixth time this semester," Wufei said. "Your paper is also late. Next time, think before going on one of your little reminiscing "trips". I swear, that is one of the most bizarre excuses I've ever heard."  
  
Wufei headed back to the lounge, not noticing the lone tear running down his student's cheek.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Dark Business

Chapter 4 – Dark Business  
  
AC205 – March 1  
  
A tall figure stood out on a high balcony overlooking a massive courtyard. He stared at the three moons close together in the pitch black sky. He took a sip of the dark red liquid in the glass he held on his left hand.  
  
Shino Kan Ridek Ber'kul looked contemplatively into the endless expanse of space. From his home within the confines of the Wakar Prime, all the conquests of the great Wakari Gar Ubri ( grand military) seemed small and distant. But his mind was on one of the most distant ones, the young colony on Alpha Centauri. He didn't expect to come into contact with another civilization so soon after the conquest of another. The treaty with the race of humans was his idea, and though the proposal would have been laughed at had it come from the mouth of another, the Emperius and the Cor Valor (Council of High Lords) took him seriously. It had not always been so.  
  
Ridek was tall and strongly-built, even by Wakari standards. He wore the mark of his House proudly on his right cheek, though his plain horn indicated his disdain for decoration common among the rest of nobility. He was the epitome of the Wakari warrior. Yet he was not always so, for he was never a pure-blood. Ridek was classified a half-breed, though the only indicator of such would be the slight tint of his platinum-colored hair. He was considered a mongrel by Wakari society. Wherever corner within the Wakari Dominion to which he fled, he was outcast. In one extensive cleansing campaign, he was caught and placed in prison, sentenced to the ignoble death of Wakari society's forgotten children. Yet one day, he got himself in a jail fight that ended with him killing half of his opponents' total number. This feat caught the eye of a passing Wakari Garn (Inspector rank), who saved him from execution by turning him into an arena fighter. He spent ten years as a participant in the Wakari's favorite blood sport, the Maha'i Sha, where combatants killed each other for the possession of a golden ball. The ball meant for them the right to live until the next game, and the game does not end until only one combatant can possess the ball as his own. The combatants fought en masse, allowing the crowd to glory in the sheer violence of the chaotic, frantic battles among Wakari outcasts destined to die. Ridek survived every bloody game, and learned how to use the Maha'i Sha to endear himself to the rest of society. He made bloody every single kill he made, and often smeared the blood of his enemies on his face as war paint. He was called Dai Girad, Great Warrior, a title officially used only for the greatest of Wakari war heroes.  
  
His fortunes would not end there. He caught the eye of a young Wakari noblewoman, Shirana of the House Ber'kul. She was young, naïve, romantic, and eager to have the greatest of the Maha'i Sha champions as her husband and trophy. Ridek took advantage of her characteristics and married her, earning for himself a ticket to freedom and mainstream society as well as a House with which to associate his name with. Instead of the customary use of his surname, he found no significance in his and took in his wife's, associating himself closer to the House leadership. His strength of character saw him dominating all family affairs, with his wife comfortably distracted by the pleasures of nobility and the bedroom. He slowly climbed the ladder within the House. The House Ber'kul was weak to be sure, but upon the death of the House alpha male, he had the heir assassinated in shadow and ascended to the leadership by default. Once made the head of the House of Ber'kul, he joined the most glorified institution in Wakari society, the Wakari Gar Ubri. The great Wakari military was poised to achieve its dreams of a greater empire, and there had been a steady stream of both noble and ordinary Wakari alike towards the ranks of the military. Ridek started out a senior officer commanding ground forces, but he knew the future was in the Wakari armada and switched branches upon promotion. He made the rank of Kan in a few years, and was made commander of the Girad Class space cruiser WDA Dalmak (Tempest). Victories followed him everywhere. With a small armada of fifty space cruisers and five hundred destroyers, he destroyed most of the Veliran Royal Fleet's five thousand ships in the critical Battle of Narn's Nebula. With the defeat of the Wakari Dominion's greatest imperial rival following the great battle, the victory was elevated to a legend sung even by the lowliest of Wakari bards. He was promoted to the formal rank of Shino Ubri Kan, with full command of the entire Wakari war machine. The Dalmak was elevated to the status of Flagship, and from there Ridek conquered and expanded the Wakari Dominion to 500% its size before he was promoted. His most recent conquest was the last of the Borillian empire, their last stronghold on Alpha Centauri. Then, they discovered the humans…  
  
"Hail to the Dominion, Mir Ridek!" someone said behind him. "Or is it Valor Ridek now?"  
  
"Mir Jagar…" he said, acknowledging the person. "Back from Alpha Centauri, I see."  
  
"It is about time you were promoted," Jagar said. "Half breed or not, a legend deserves to be on the Cor Valor. You should've been inducted when you defeated the Sorg Alliance."  
  
"Thank you," Ridek said. "Do you bring news of our treaty with the humans? With me in the Cor Valor, having the plan approved there would be no problem. Besides, this kind of thing is common to them."  
  
"I'm sure they will comply, sire," said Jagar. "Our first shipment was attacked by human radicals, but it is an isolated incident. The first part of the treaty has already been signed."  
  
"And our right to trade for their gundanium?" Ridek asked. "You know how crucial that is."  
  
"Human generals are dissenting. They don't trust us," he replied. "But that human female minister assured me it would come eventually."  
  
"Their generals are smart," said Ridek. "But they do not have the same powers our own generals have. Imagine, being hampered by a female like Relena. Its as if they were all castrated."  
  
"She is a strong female," Jagar said. Ridek smiled.  
  
"A fine trophy. Worthy of any conqueror."  
  
"You are mated though," Jagar said. "Shirana won't share. Not that it would've stopped you."  
  
"Of course. You've been among the humans for too long. Besides, Shirana is too weak and too preoccupied with the benefits of my prestige to care," Ridek replied. "But let's not talk about females now, I'm sure you've had your fill. Tell me, how do you find the universal translator's decipher of their language?"  
  
"As useful as you have, sire," Jagar said. "However, when I speak, some of our words come out in original form. Some of their words are not translated as well. This is rare in other species."  
  
"That's because some of our words have no direct translation to their language. It is not programmed to make approximations and contexts on meanings," Ridek said. "The same is true for their language. Some of their words cannot be translated because we don't have an equivalent. For example, they have this strange word "love", which does not have any equivalent in our language."  
  
"It must be due to their being a primitive species," Jagar concluded. "A primitive language with primitive concepts goes with it."  
  
"Probably. But even though they are primitive, do not underestimate them. I sense some form of strength in these humans…"  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa woke up from his deep sleep. His vision was hazy, but he could tell that it was already night time. He tried to get up, but a stinging pain shot from his shoulder through the rest of his back. He lay back down, grimacing in pain. He heard someone beside the bed stir.  
  
"Don't move too much, Trowa," she said. "That wound of yours has not healed yet."  
  
"Catherine…" he mumbled. "Where am I?"  
  
"Home…" she replied, placing a wet cloth over his forehead. "At least your fever is beginning to show signs of decreasing."  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"Like you did four years ago," she replied. "I found you outside."  
  
Slowly, memories of what happened began to return to Trowa. He remembered managing to escape pursuing soldiers in the space station. He was barely able to stow away, hiding beneath a large shipment of coffee beans to throw away his scent from the dogs. Once the ship had blasted off, he had to take off his makeshift bandage, which had begun to leak blood again. He managed to make a another makeshift bandage out of cloth from the bundles of clothes in the cargo bay. But the lack of treatment saw the wound eventually become infected. He stumbled out of the cargo hold severely weakened by the lack of food and the growing infection of his wound.  
  
He tried to reach their mountain hideout on L3, but he found the mountain crawling with government soldiers. If he tried for one of the hidden entrances, he could risk tipping off some of the soldiers nearby. He waited in the forest for several days, waiting for the soldiers to give up and leave. But they kept the mountain quarantined. Trowa was worried. He worried that his comrades might get discovered, or that they would starve to death. Most of all, he was worried for her. Midii Une would be bearing the burden of leading a desperate group of cornered guerillas. He feared a mutiny. But his wounds weakened him with impunity.  
  
After waiting for several more days, he felt his resolve go with his body, so he retreated to the circus. His memories didn't go beyond remembering stepping through the circus gate.  
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked.  
  
"Its been six days," Catherine answered. "The doctor said you were lucky. Infection nearly killed you."  
  
"I have to go to them…" he said.  
  
"No, you're staying here!" she admonished. "You have barely recovered. The military is also looking for you. Besides, the Gray Wolves will survive without you." Her voice suddenly hushed down. "But I won't…"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing…"  
  
Trowa winced as Catherine changed the bandage on his wound. "You'll be in danger if the military finds me here," he said, momentarily ignoring the dull ache on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Trowa," she said. "I'm not some princess used to the easy life."  
  
"You are innocent of all this," he said. "It wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"I'd rather have soldiers chasing me…" she said. "…rather than seeing you walk away from me again."  
  
"Catherine…"  
  
"Stop treating me like a child, Trowa," she said. "I'm older than you. I'm no stranger to hardship. Don't look at me as if I'm some weakling in your way."  
  
"You're strong Catherine," he said. He placed his hand over hers. "But I won't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."  
  
~~~  
  
MP Quatre Winner nearly spewed his tea all over the paper he was reading in front of him. He had been absent during the last Parliament session, so he had an aide deliver to him a summary of what was discussed. What he read had disturbed him.  
  
"Trade gundanium to the aliens?" Quatre read in disbelief. "We could barely synthesize enough for five mobile suits, let alone give some to the Wakari."  
  
Rashid, the lead Maguanac, came up to him. "Sir, she's awake."  
  
Quatre finished the rest of his tea and followed Rashid to the third floor of his mansion. He stopped in front of a large set of double doors. He knocked twice and opened the doors. The room was well-lit, brightened by light-colored flowers and colorful Arabic tapestry. Upon the large canopy bed lay a young girl, bundled up in silken sheets. She saw him, and quickly averted her gaze.  
  
"Good morning, Fatima," Quatre said. "Feeling better today?"  
  
"Go away, father!" she said.  
  
Quatre sighed. Fatima was only six years old, yet she already had her mother's fiery temper and stiff defiance. Quatre had been elected as one of L4's three representatives for the last four years, as well as an interim leader before the formation of the Federation. He married Dorothy Catalonia after the war of 197, a marriage that people thought was arranged to keep Dorothy from getting prosecuted as a war criminal for her crimes during the war of 195. Quatre rightly suspected that in Dorothy's mind, it was. But he took pity on her and tried to love her anyway. It would not last long though. Dorothy died giving birth to a young girl. Quatre found himself shedding tears upon her burial, but he was somewhat gratified as well. Dorothy, long a warmonger, gave her own life so that another innocent one may live.  
  
Despite Quatre's gentle parenting, Fatima ended up more like her mother than like him. His work made him a very busy man as well. The time he could spend with his daughter declined. He sent her to the most prestigious private school on L4 when she was five, and the previous day saw her suspended for fighting with a fellow student. She was sent home to wait out the sentence of five days.  
  
"Honey, is everything ok?" Quatre asked as he sat beside his daughter. "Does the black eye still hurt?"  
  
"No," the young girl replied.  
  
"Would you mind explaining yourself to me?" he asked. "I never raised you to be a bully."  
  
"Its not my fault," she answered in a subtly sarcastic voice. "She ran into my fist."  
  
"Oh, ok," he said, smiling. "Maybe the school just thought it was a fight. I'll go explain tomorrow. You just relax and let those bruises heal."  
  
"Dad!" his daughter cried angrily. "You knew I was making it up! Why don't you get mad? Why don't you even care?"  
  
She buried herself under the sheets, telling Quatre to go away when he tried to coax her out. Giving up, Quatre exited the room.  
  
"Why is she like that, Rashid?" he asked his friend. "I've been caring and nurturing her all her life. Why is she acting like this? She's only six, not sixteen."  
  
"Her birthday was five days ago, sir," Rashid said. "You weren't even home. Then, there was the recital, the school play…"  
  
"It was five days ago?" Quatre asked incredulously. "Ok, I get the point. But isn't this phase supposed to be dormant for another five or so years?"  
  
"Some children grow up so fast nowadays, sir," Rashid said. "Your daughter is very intelligent. Not to question your methods, sir, but I don't think its her fault."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Maybe so, Rashid. Anyway, prepare the shuttle. I'm going to Brussels after a short stopover."  
  
~~~  
  
General Marquise paced back and forth furiously as Lt. Colonel Heero Yuy stood at attention. He waved a newspaper furiously in the air.  
  
"How can this happen?" Zechs asked, slamming the newspaper down on the desk. "Trade gundanium?! This was never explicitly part of the negotiations! And the fact that I had to learn this from the morning news!! What the hell happened to advance intelligence Lt. Col. Yuy!?"  
  
"She never told me, sir," Heero said. "I scanned her documents. Its not even in her diary. I think it was a deal with this Wakari general she never mentioned. If she had, she would have certainly been assassinated. Yet now, she can trade off all the oxygen in the world and the people could care less. Her popularity rating is peaking."  
  
"The wording of the treaty…" Zechs fumed. "It allows for such loopholes. My sister is a fool…"  
  
"My apologies, sir," Heero said. "This shall never happen again."  
  
"Make sure of it," Zechs said. "If we have to save this planet from my sister's idiocy by ourselves, then by God, we will."  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei watched as students loitered around L5SU's campus garden. He adjusted his glasses as he sipped his coffee, noting with disdain the noise and litter the students produced in what would've been a beautiful garden. As he strolled past a rising hillock, he noticed a person sitting on the grass, staring far into the horizon.  
  
"Are you going to miss my class again, Ms. Khrushrenada?" he called out as he walked toward her. The girl turned and looked at him, then scrambled to climb onto her wheelchair.  
  
"No, sir," she said as Wufei stood before her. "I was just…"  
  
"Day dreaming again?" Wufei said with a snort. "You could have saved me a lot of trouble by just dropping out of my course! Class is in ten minutes, and I doubt you'd be getting your butt off the grass within the next hour! I swear, your family line will be the death of me yet…"  
  
Mariemaia turned away as Wufei continued to berate her. "College is not for the weak of mind or the weak of commitment, or for those who are just plain weak! You are a testament to this injustice the university system piles on us scholars and teachers!"  
  
Wufei stopped his tirade when he noticed her shoulders shaking. He felt a a bit of pity, not used to seeing the subjects of his rants break down.  
  
"Stop crying, for goodness sake…" Wufei said, leveling the tone of his voice. "Oh alright, I'll push your chair to class…"  
  
Wufei pushed the Mariemaia's wheel chair slowly down the small hill and towards the main building. While the were walking, Wufei heard her whisper something, before looking up at him.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said you don't understand anything…" she replied.  
  
Wufei was about to retort, but he noticed another man coming.  
  
"Ah, Wufei! Good, I managed to catch you before class." Quatre said good- naturedly. "I see you are with Captain Une's adopted daughter."  
  
"What brings you here, old friend?" Wufei asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"Did you read the morning news?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I prefer reading the papers after classes."  
  
"Well, let me save you the shock," Quatre said. "Their planning to trade gundanium to the Wakari."  
  
"And what has this have to do with me?" Wufei asked. "Sounds like a fair trade considering how much technology we got."  
  
"But think of it," Quatre said. "Gundanium is stronger than strongest alloys the Wakari have managed to synthesize. They'd trade piddling technologies to get their hands on gundanium, strengthening themselves while neutralizing the only bit of advantage we'd have."  
  
"You speak as if we're going to war," Wufei said. "You're beginning to sound like that fool Zechs. Too idiotically hawkish, even for a man of war like me."  
  
Quatre, seeing that his friend was immovable, tried a different tact. "Sure, let's trade gundanium. I wonder how Nataku would feel if her likeness was cloned by the Wakari?"  
  
Something old in Wufei began to kick in. "Injustice!!! There is only one, and I laid her to rest eight years ago! Do you really think they'd do that?"  
  
"They are a space-faring people, possibly with many enemies. What do you think?"  
  
~~~  
  
"And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Relena asked, offering Quatre and Wufei seats in her office. "We do not have any business before us from the Parliament."  
  
"Yes we have, Relena," Quatre said, abandoning formalities of office. "Care to explain that horrid bit of news in the morning papers?"  
  
"I told a reporter about it," Relena said. "Spread like wildfire. Don't worry, I don't think it will cause much harm."  
  
"Gundanium was supposed to be a secret," Quatre said. "You'll end up opening inquiries into the Gundams again. And that is not even half of it. You'd trade a secret we'd never give an outside organization to an alien civilization we barely even know."  
  
Relena turned to Wufei. "You co-authored a particularly favorable report on Wakari civilization, Professor. Do we have anything to fear from the Wakari?"  
  
"No, I have no reason to believe there is such," Wufei said. "But I would heed Quatre's prudence. To trade Gundanium would leave us vulnerable should they decide to make war. The Parliament would end up a Wakari lap dog if we do not have any advantage over them."  
  
"Look at what they gave us," Relena said. "Our ships can now travel light years in the span of a few minutes. And these spaceships are equipped with energy-based shielding. They have improved several of our own weapons systems. If any, they have done more to make us a threat than we would if we traded Gundanium."  
  
"We are a small population compared to them," Quatre responded. "They can easily overwhelm us, and Gundanium will make that a whole lot easier. Besides, you practically handed them the Ministry of Trade. Exclusive rights? We're practically licking their boots."  
  
"The Wakari have no use for bananas, or Earth fish, Quatre," Relena riposted. "I could only get what we got through Gundanium. What else would keep their interest? I did what I had to do. When it comes down to it, we stand on equal terms with them. As for the inquiries into the Gundams, the law will prevent that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do…"  
  
As the two rose to leave, Quatre said, "You know we'll stop this in Parliament. Whether you like it or not."  
  
~~~  
  
AC205 – March 15  
  
"We have 75 yea votes and 250 nay votes," said the Prime Minister as the Parliament wrapped up the voting. "It is decided that the Federation shall not honor the backdoor agreement to trade Gundanium to the Wakari, while honoring all other items as stipulated in the treaty."  
  
Looking through the glass window of a high chamber, the Peacecraft siblings watched the proceedings of the World Parliament. A small smile formed on Zechs' face as he heard the Parliament's decision. He had spoken against his sister's deal before the Parliament earlier, just as his sister spoke for the deal. His victory was clear.  
  
"Looks like you pissed enough people off with this dark business dealings of yours," Zechs said. "I'm surprised they're not trying you for treason."  
  
"They can't," Relena retorted. "What I did was in the best interest of Earth. You and your hawks just ruined it."  
  
"My people worked hard to stop you from selling us off," Zechs answered back. "They're the reason you're not being lynched today. You ought to be grateful."  
  
Zechs drank in the look on his sister's face. "No hard feelings, sister. Besides, I believe it was you who told me that politics is a game with no rights or wrongs. Be a good sport now."  
  
He tapped Heero's shoulder as he walked out, making sure Relena wasn't looking.  
  
"She's going to need you now," he whispered to him. "You know your job."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~  
  
As he reached the Parliament building's lobby, Zechs saw his wife waiting for him by the lounge. He walked toward her, hoping to surprise her, but she had turned and noticed him halfway. She dropped the magazine she was reading and ran into his arms.  
  
"Congratulations, honey," she said, kissing him.  
  
"Thanks, Lucrezia," Zechs said. "Did you wait through the entire proceeding? It would've bored you to death. I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the department store."  
  
"If you were going to speak in it, how could it be boring for me?" Lucrezia said.  
  
The couple held hands as they walked out to the parking lot. Zechs noticed the pensive look on Lucrezia's face once again. He felt somewhat concerned.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he said. "What are you thinking about this time?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she said. "Its just that, I remember how hard we fought back then. So many battles…before, during and even after the wars. So much was done to protect the secrets behind those conflicts. And now, your sister so easily throws it all into the hands of a foreign species…"  
  
She looked at him. "That's why I'm so happy your side won. Not just because it was a moment of triumph for you, but because it was a moment of triumph for all those who fought in those wars."  
  
When they reached the car, Zechs playfully embraced Lucrezia and pinned her to the door of the vehicle. "I know how to bring that smile back," he said.  
  
"Zechs!" she squealed. "What are you doing? Mmmph…"  
  
Zechs silenced her with a long, passionate kiss. She responded by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. After a while, they parted briefly, before Zechs began kissing down his wife's neck.  
  
"Stop it…" Lucrezia whimpered, amused. "We're in the middle of an open-air parking lot…"  
  
"So what?" Zechs asked, his voice muffled by his wife's neck. "Nothing wrong with a bit of spontaneity from your stiff general husband. I have battle lust. We can finish in the car…"  
  
"But, people will see us…" she said, smiling contentedly. She made no move to stop him.  
  
"Let them. What are they going to do? Arrest me?"  
  
"Your superior…"  
  
"Let General Anderson and his cow of a wife turn green with envy…"  
  
"Oh, honey…"  
  
~~~ 


	5. A Moment in Paradise

Chapter 5 - A Moment in Paradise  
  
  
  
  
  
AC205 - March 16  
  
"Kan Ber'kul, we're being hailed."  
  
"Onscreen," said Ridek, settling down on his command chair.  
  
The large forward window before him flickered to life as an image of Jagar appeared. He looked somewhat agitated.  
  
"Hail to the Dominion, Valor Ber'kul," greeted Jagar. "I bear grim news from the front."  
  
"Go ahead," Ridek said calmly, as if he already knew what tidings Jagar bore.  
  
"The humans have refused to trade Gundanium," Jagar said. "We underestimated their generals. They've managed to convince their governing body to withhold the only resource of significance to us. I suggest we attack full force now. I've already managed to assemble the 450th Fleet and 562nd Fleet. We."  
  
"What about the rest of the treaty?" Ridek asked, interrupting his protégé. "Will they still honor it?"  
  
"Yes, Valor, but."  
  
"Then stop amassing forces immediately," Ridek ordered. "Tell the human emissaries it was just a small military exercise to quell the suspicion you have aroused with your brash actions."  
  
"But the Cor Valor."  
  
"I'll handle them," he said. "This is not the time for bellicose chest- thumping Jagar. We will not attack the humans. Continue on as normal. The treaty still stands."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Its not your job to understand, Kan." Ridek was getting slightly irritated. "Your job is to do what I tell you to do."  
  
"Understood. Mirtrand out."  
  
Ridek turned to his helmsman. "Set a course for Alpha Centauri. Maximum drive."  
  
~~~  
  
Relena was awakened by soft knocking on the door of her hotel room. She had left Earth by herself the night before, leaving only a note to her secretary. She spent the night in a hotel on L2, hoping to spend some time in solitude.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, slowly getting out of bed. The knocking persisted.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming," she called out as she loosely tied her robe together. "Who would want to disturb me at 9 am? I didn't ask for any room service."  
  
She made her way to the door and fumbled with the panel. Cursing under her breath, she finally worked the door and got it to slide back. But when she saw who had been knocking, she turned beet red.  
  
"H-Heero.?"  
  
She left at the dead of night, when she thought he wouldn't notice. In the note to her secretary, she had ordered that Heero be given the day off. But somehow, he had tracked her down, and was standing under her doorway carrying flowers.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "Umm.I presume you had a nice night?"  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked. "And I thought I told you to take some time off."  
  
"I did," he replied. "So I came here. These are for you."  
  
She accepted Heero's offering. "Flowers, Heero? I didn't know you could be so corny."  
  
"I thought you liked corny," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"You know I do," she said, smiling back. She tossed the flowers on to the bed and embraced him.  
  
"I'm glad you found me." she said, laying her head on his chest. "Its been so hard."  
  
"Me too," said Heero, gingerly returning her embrace. "I understand it must be difficult being undermined by people you have trusted, and now refuse to trust you. That is why I am here."  
  
Later, the two of them were sharing a picnic lunch under the shade of a great oak tree, in the middle of one of L2's last expanses of meadowland. It was the last virginal sector of L2, where the rest of its fields were filled with scrap yards and industrial facilities.  
  
"This place is beautiful," Relena said. "But also quite sad. Like the last sanctuary against an invading tide of modernity."  
  
"You have the soul of a poet." Heero said. It sounded rehearsed, and Relena couldn't help but smile.  
  
Heero looked puzzled and turned away. Relena looked back and caught him peeking into a small book.  
  
"What are you reading Heero Yuy?" she asked. He tossed the book as quickly as he can. "Nothing.it was nothing." he said.  
  
Relena knew the title though. She saw it while he was rummaging through his knapsack. It was a copy of "What To Say At the Right Time", a book full of cheesy quotes for every occasion. She had thought he just brought it by mistake. But seeing him use it, she did all she could not to laugh at the poor soldier. After all, he was trying, after so long without practice.  
  
All through lunch, she didn't speak. The quiet had been a blessing. She enjoyed her surroundings, but reveled most in the fact that she didn't feel so alone. Heero lay comfortably on the ground, having finished five sandwiches. His head lay on her lap, his unruly brown hair obscuring his eyes.  
  
"Do you believe I was wrong, Heero?" she asked. "With dealing with the Wakari and all that."  
  
"You were right, just misunderstood." There it was again. Rehearsed. Relena laughed softly. Heero probably memorized the entire book.  
  
"I don't want to hear what a book says," she said. "I want your honest answer."  
  
Heero muttered something about being discovered with the book, but he remained passive, almost asleep. "If it really means that much to you, yes, I do believe you," he said finally.  
  
She couldn't tell that he was lying through his teeth. But his words brought a reassurance that she didn't have in days. The world may be itching to lynch her for treason, but at least she had one ally. She had him. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He didn't react, and a few seconds later, she could hear him snore.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, what happens now?" General Anderson asked General Marquise. The burly commanding general of the entire UFNAF paced the room restlessly. The generals were having a high-level meeting to determine the next course of action in what is known as the War Room. It was a special floor two miles underground, with walls lined with static emitters to nullify bugs and external listening devices. Being so far underground also aided in preventing unwanted listeners. It was also protected from nuclear attack. Not even the anti-matter ordinance of the Wakari cruisers would destroy it in one blow.  
  
"I think we have to prepare our forces," General Marquise said. "The Wakari will wait, but not for long. If they attacked now, we could simply make as inaccessible as possible what little gundanium we have synthesized, and the secret dies with us. They're expecting either to find someone who would leak the secret to them, or wait for us to build up our supply, possibly for war. I suggest we build up our gundanium supply, and do exactly that."  
  
"But why?" Admiral Aramov asked, accompanied by murmurs of the same question from the other military leaders present. "Why play into their plans?"  
  
"Because they will attack us once they get impatient," Zechs answered. "We cannot make our small gundanium supply inaccessible for long. They will be able to synthesize a flawed version of the alloy, since the amount they'll get will allow them to discover some aspects of the process. But that would be enough for them at the moment of impatient need. I do think though that as much as their patience holds out, they will want the pure form. After all, they went through all the trouble to acquire it."  
  
"So, we build our forces for the inevitable attack," General Anderson said. "Then if we do so, it must be extremely secretive. Gundanium must be kept a priority secret. If the Wakari catch wind of a military buildup."  
  
"Then they would build up and launch a preemptive strike once they feel we have enough for them to duplicate," Zechs said. "We must have them think that we don't have enough, and strike while they think we're still sleeping."  
  
"What should be the focus of our buildup?" asked General LeBlanc.  
  
"No doubt, it would be space fleet," said Zechs. "We also have to build up our ground forces, both armored and regular infantry. We need the mechs to fight in space, but we'll fight terrestrial warfare the old-fashioned way."  
  
"We'll also need intelligence," said General Anderson. "We need to field counter-intelligence on all our military buildup sites, lest some bastard decides to make millions on Wakari cash to sell us out. We also need to field a human intelligence team on Alpha Centauri. We need to know what they know and what they think we know."  
  
"I'm all over it," Zechs said, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
AC205 - March 18  
  
"Vatican III occurred after a hundred years of abuse on the doctrines of the Vatican II." Father Duo said authoritatively, waving his right hand in the air. "It affirmed all the doctrines and dogmas the Church held all along. It was like the Council of Trent.in fact, one liberal Cardinal jokingly referred to it as 'Trent II'. Of course, its because his faction lost, big time!"  
  
"Do you agree with the Council, Father?" one of the older students asked.  
  
"What do you take me for? One of those wannabe-popes who want to ordain women then run off to Acapulco to get hitched?" Father Duo said in mock anger. "Of course I agree with it!"  
  
His reaction generated laughter from his students. Teaching in the RCIA program in his parish was one of Father Duo's priestly joys. All of his students, catechumens preparing for entry into the Church, came from diverse backgrounds. They were all quick-witted and eager to learn, a joyful group that also loved to hear his tall stories. To Father Duo, it was like teaching the Catechism to his kids, only these people were older and smarter.  
  
Father Duo's eye caught someone waving at him from the large main entrance to the church. He lit up when he recognized who it was. He motioned for his assistant to come to the front.  
  
"Sister Martha, take over for me, ok?" he said as he proceeded down the center aisle. "Be back in a minute."  
  
"Hey, Duo!" Relena said as she hugged him. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Be careful, Relena, people are watching!" Father Duo said jokingly. "They might think I'm flirting again!"  
  
"Ah, so you've been a naughty priest," Relena said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, those women came on to me!" Duo protested. "I didn't do a thing!"  
  
Father Duo noticed Heero come in. "Hey, Heero!! What brings you here? Has Hell frozen over?"  
  
"Relena wanted to come here," Heero muttered.  
  
"Since when does Relena have you on a leash?" Father Duo asked, snickering.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Relena interjected, breaking the banter. "I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
"They're in the rectory, doing chores," Father Duo answered. "You can go up the stairs and through the loft."  
  
Relena went up the stairs, but as Father Duo was about to follow, Heero pulled him aside. "Let's go into the confessional." Heero said.  
  
Father Duo quickly entered the confessor's side and drew the curtain. He peered into the grilled divider. Heero entered on the other side and drew the curtain.  
  
"You know you must be baptized before I can absolve you..." Father Duo whispered. "Since when did you even believe in God?"  
  
"I am not here for the forgiveness of your god, fool!" Heero growled.  
  
"I can't imagine anybody who needs it more," Father Duo said good- naturedly. "So, what is it?"  
  
"High Command has decided to make preparations against the potential Wakari threat," Heero said. "General Marquise is assembling a human intelligence team to head over to Alpha Centauri and spy on Wakari positions and military preparedness. High Command needs the data to plan out the pacing of military build-up."  
  
"And this involves me how?"  
  
"I am giving you a proposition. You are on a very short list." Heero said. "Few people would have the honor of being considered good enough for this job. Zechs' I-Corps is breaking new ground here. And the list is very, very short."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"No." Heero sounded begrudged. "My job is to tag Relena. I cannot go. My command is here. So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Give the honor to someone else, old friend," Father Duo replied. "I'm a priest now, not a spy. I left that life behind once I took vows."  
  
"You're clergy." Heero insisted. "It's the perfect cover to take to Alpha Centauri."  
  
"It is not a cover, Heero," Father Duo said. "The Church has missionaries going to Alpha Centauri along with the trading vessels. Choose from them if you will. This is my little corner of Paradise, and believe me, I will not leave what I worked so hard to build. I am no longer a man of war. I am a man of God, and my flock needs me more than your overseers do."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa Barton hobbled out of the trailer and into the sunshine. He had been bed-ridden for nearly three weeks, and it was torture. Only the constant mothering of Catherine had made the terrible days bearable. But now he was strong enough to go outside.  
  
"Ah.Brother Sun, its been so long." Trowa mumbled to himself. The soft breeze was also a welcome change. The fresh smell of the L3 spring filled his nostrils. ".like Lazarus."  
  
"What are you doing out?" a soft voice called out from behind him. He smiled and turned.  
  
Catherine came up to his side, bearing a yellow spring blossom. "I brought you this. I thought it would cheer you up in the dark of your trailer, but I suppose it does not look any less cheerful out here in the sun."  
  
"There are good places for things of beauty," he said as he accepted the flower. He then brushed the stray locks from Catherine's face and fixed the blossom into her hair. "See? Now it looks much better in the right place."  
  
"You're in a good mood today," she said, smiling. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a man back from the dead," he replied. He took a deep breath, then crooked his elbow. "Would the lady care to join me for a walk?"  
  
"You're unusually talkative today," she said as she took his arm. He smiled.  
  
"I barely said anything beyond a groan for more than two weeks," he said. "I need to hear my own voice again."  
  
They walked around the circus premises. Trowa absorbed the sights and sounds of the outside world, feeling as if everything was brand new. In all his years as a mercenary, he rarely stopped to take in anything. He had to keep on moving to survive. But now, he had survived and cheated death by a hair's margin. And he was safe. There was no better time for him to catch up on things taken for granted.  
  
As they walked past the animal cages, Catherine tugged at his arm. "I almost forgot," she said. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
She led him to the bathing grounds, where the elephants were now being washed. She then pointed to two women bathing the largest elephant. One had short blue hair, and was training a hose at the elephant's back side. The other was scrubbing the elephant's side. Her back was to him, and she wore a bandanna. But he could catch a glimpse of her golden hear peeking out from underneath the cloth.  
  
Trowa could barely contain himself. But as he was about to call out her name, she noticed him and motioned for him to keep silent. She dropped her brush and walked casually towards the two of them. She stopped at talking distance and subtly checked if they were out of earshot.  
  
"Better be more careful, Trowa," Midii Une said. "Spies may be watching. You ought to know better. To you, I must seem like a newly-hired worker."  
  
"I'm sorry." he said. "My injuries have taken their toll."  
  
She smiled. "Welcome back, Trowa."  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre jumped to the side to avoid the swift thrust of his opponent's foil. Then, with a quick jerk of his sword, knocked the opposing foil right out of his opponent's hands.  
  
"You're getting good," he said to his sparring partner. He may have been holding a lot back, but he was impressed nonetheless. "You could become as good as your mother was."  
  
"Whatever, Dad," Fatima said, pulling off her fencing mask and throwing it to the side. She sat on the floor, leaning on the wall of the spacious dojo. Quatre pulled off his mask and sat beside her.  
  
"Anything bothering you, dear?" he asked, running his hand through her bright blonde hair. She was only seven, and yet she was already showing shades of Dorothy, though she inherited his hair and eyebrows. She was physically and intellectually gifted, but Quatre feared she was growing up too fast.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "I just don't want to be here."  
  
"Why? Don't want to spend time with your old man?"  
  
"Why should I want to?" she shot back. "You're just going to leave tomorrow."  
  
Quatre felt guilty. There was to be an urgent budget hearing in Parliament in three days, so he planned to leave the next day.  
  
"I'd rather just go shopping with Rashid," she said. "At least he'll be here while you go to your precious job. Its what you want me to do anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," he said, pulling his daughter close. "You know.when we fought during the war.I lost a lot of friends. I also lost my father. Before that, I was so busy being a Gundam pilot, I had forgotten how to be a son, or how to be a brother. Now, I don't want to think that I am forgetting how to be a father."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"If ever there is one thing you ever learn from me." he said, looking at her. For a moment, he saw Dorothy again. ".I hope you learn not to take things for granted. You are still a child.don't be like me.not yet.please."  
  
"Dad, I don't understand."  
  
Quatre kissed her forehead. "No need to.I love you, honey."  
  
~~~  
  
As the early evening set in, Wufei sipped his coffee and relaxed in his favorite café. He was the only costumer out in the sidewalk tables, and the solitude was a comfort. He unfolded his newspaper and went right to the Editorial section. There, he found a chorus of opinion writers on a feeding frenzy. Relena had been politically lynched.  
  
As he was reading, he felt someone take the seat across his table. He thought it was another one of his students come to plead for his or her grades. "You're wasting your time! I don't do charity cases," he said, irritated.  
  
"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"  
  
Wufei lowered his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it isn't Sally Po." He turned his attention back to the newspaper. "So, how long is your shore leave, sailor?"  
  
Wufei had not been surprised. He was told by one of his colleagues that the FSV Akula, the science vessel Sally had been stationed in, had just docked into L5. It was only a matter of time before she'd find him. Not that he had cared. He preferred having Sally Po a million miles away. Especially after what she did to him.  
  
The day after he received his tenure as a professor, he had asked Sally to marry him. She told him that she loved her work with Space Fleet, and that a marriage with a man already settled into civilian life would be a great strain on her. Then, she left him there, all alone. He had a right to be angry, and he made plenty of justifications as to why he should never have even considered asking. She would never have said yes. She was to self- centered. He had better things to do in life. She wasn't wife material. She wasn't even fully Chinese. But the most compelling reason he came up with was that he had nearly betrayed his late wife, Meiran. And with that, he tried to eliminate that event from his field of memory. But whenever she returned, she brought the old devils with her.  
  
"I only have about a week." she replied. "But I won't be going back to the Akula. I got a new assignment."  
  
"Lovely." Wufei said, sounding bored. "Now if there is nothing else."  
  
"Aww, c'mon Wuffy!" she said, grabbing his arm playfully. "Show me around town!"  
  
"Do not bedevil me, woman!" he said, wrenching his arm away. "You have been coming here every three months. You know your way around."  
  
"Is this about that 'thing' again?" Sally asked. She let out a sigh. "Haven't we talked about it a million times?"  
  
"Apparently, not enough." Wufei snarled. "You're still here."  
  
"Fine." she said, crossing her arms. "But let me say this, I have been coming here every three months since I became a regular on the Akula, and every time, you avoided me. You know what its like, spending three months with drunken crewmen and their whores? With this new assignment, I will not be back in three months, or even a year! Damn it, Wufei, this is may be the last time I set foot on colony ground in a long time, and I just thought it would've been pleasant to spend it with you! Apparently, I was wrong about that."  
  
Somehow, Wufei began to feel guilty. Damn this woman and her strings, he thought. This time, he grabbed her arm as she stood up.  
  
"What's this new assignment that's going to keep you away for so long?" he asked. Sally sat down again.  
  
"They're making me part of a human intelligence team headed for Alpha Centauri," she said. "I and two others will be guised as crew of a small, state-of-the-art science vessel, the FSV Parson. We are to act as a data conduit, relaying information the ground team gathers back to UFNAF High Command."  
  
"Preventer Redux." he said. "Spying on the Wakari, e?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, tapping his fingers.  
  
"But I thought."  
  
"Do you want to go out or not?" he said, slightly irritated. But her face lit up as she practically dragged Wufei to the street.  
  
~~~  
  
Zechs woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes, and as his vision cleared he saw his wife sitting beside him. He checked his watch. It was already 9 in the evening.  
  
"You fell asleep while reading the evening news," Lucrezia said. "You look like a mess. You haven't been home in three days. Mind telling me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, love, just a busy week," he replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Zechs," she demanded. "I didn't have to go through sleeping in an empty bed for three days and going through seeing you come home like a wreck for nothing. And, not only that, I heard you and the rest of your general friends are to be the subject of a budget hearing. What's going on?"  
  
Zechs looked at his wife. A determined look was set on her pretty face. He didn't want to keep secrets from her. It was one of the important aspects of their marriage. Besides, now he felt he could trust her with the secret. "We're going to prepare for war, honey. I've just gone through the logistics of sending a covert human intelligence team to Alpha Centauri. Planning for it is much more hellish than planning to spy on another country."  
  
"Another war." she said, her voice almost a whisper. "We've just been through hell eight years ago.our generation has known only eight years of peace. Its too short a time to be in where we are now."  
  
"It's basic Sun Tzu, one cannot live in peace without preparing for war," he said, trying to ease her fear. "I did not want this path, but we have been put on it. The Wakari are a dangerous people. I pray that we would not come to war.but if it comes to that, we must face the fight for survival. We did not choose where we are, or the times we are born in. That is not for us to decide. What is left for us is to make the most of what time is given to us. And at this time, it is having to deal with the specter of another war."  
  
Zechs felt her lay her head on his chest. He protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Honey.I'm scared," she said. "For us.for our future children.if it was just me, I'd be glad to fight again. But now, I live for more than myself.I live for the people I love. And the prospect of losing those people frightens me. Especially the thought of losing you to another war. I've already lost enough on my own.but to lose the reason for which my heart now beats.I suppose it really is harder to be the wife who has to see her husband fight."  
  
"I'm not going off to the killing fields just yet. We're not even sure if there will be a war," he said, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry, we'll get past this. We will win through, no matter the cost to be paid. We'll survive."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked. "The enemy is strong."  
  
Zechs pointed to a statue of the Virgin Mary standing on a pedestal in their living room. She was depicted as a beautiful, slender woman veiled in stars, with a rosary hanging over her clasped hands and a gigantic serpent twice her size writhing under her feet. It was a token, once owned by a South American drug lord that fell to Army soldiers. It was given to him as a gift upon his promotion, and he had prominently displayed it ever since.  
  
"How did she know things were going to be alright after she said 'yes' to God's outrageous requests?" he said. "Faith." 


End file.
